


Zwei Seiten der gleichen Medaille

by renawitch



Category: Highlander: The Series, The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alcohol, Beer, F/M, First Meetings, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Immortality, Immortals, M/M, Meet the Family, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Reunions, Swordfighting, Swords, Walk Into A Bar, sorry - Freeform, there is no Nile here
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renawitch/pseuds/renawitch
Summary: Sechs Unsterbliche treffen sich in einer Bar in Seacouver. Was passiert eigentlich, wenn Andy und ihr Team auf eine andere Art Unsterblicher treffen? Und was, wenn Unsterblichkeit nicht das Einzige ist, was sie mit einem der alten Männer ihr gegenüber verbindet? (Crossover mit "Highlander" - Der TV-Serie)
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Methos (Highlander), Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 4





	1. Ein Abend bei Joe´s

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist eigentlich ein reines just-for-fun-projekt meiner wundervollen Betafee und tollen Autorin SquirrelFeathers und mir.  
> Entstanden durch ein bisschen Kopfkinogedanken im Hinblick darauf, was wohl passieren würde, wenn man Die Charaktere aus The Old Guard und Highlander Mitte der 90ger in Joes Bar zusammen in einen Topf wirft.  
> Eine reine Spinnerei unter eingefleischten Fans beider Formate also und weniger ein wirklich geplantes, geschweige denn durchorganisiertes Projekt.  
> Wir haben einfach wild drauf losgetippt, wie früher in den alten Foren RPGs und jeder so viele Sätze oder Absätze, wie ihm gerade einfielen, wie man Zeit oder Lust hatte und immer im Wechsel.  
> Ich hab sie gefragt, aber sie bestand drauf, dass ich das unter meinem Namen veröffentliche. Also gut, dann mach ich es eben ;-)

Die drei Männer mit dieser sonderbar herrischen Frau machten Joe nervös. Nicht, dass er ein Problem mit selbstbewussten weiblichen Personen hatte, aber er war lange genug Beobachter, um zu erkennen, wann er es mit Unsterblichen zu tun hatte.  
Zwar konnte er sie nicht durch ihre Präsenz hören oder fühlen wie Mac und Methos, aber die vier, die einen Tisch im dämmrigen Hintergrund belegt hatten, wirkten so zeitlos.  
Sie waren hundertprozentig Unsterbliche. Wenn Joe schätzen müsste, würde er seine Prothesen darauf verwetten, dass an dem Tisch locker tausend Jahre versammelt waren.

Duncan würde, wie fast jeden Abend, hier vorbeischauen.  
Methos hatte ebenfalls angekündigt, heute die Bar zu besuchen, denn Joe würde mit der Band spielen. Der Alte ließ es sich fast nie nehmen, bei einem von Joes Gigs vorbeizuschauen, wenn er in Seacouver war. Selbstverständlich würde der Alte bemerken, dass hier bereits Unsterbliche waren, aber der Barbesitzer befürchtete, dass er denken könnte, es würde sich um Duncan, Richie oder Amanda handeln.  
Und wenn das geschah, würde er hereinkommen.  
Die vier wirkten eigentümlich militärisch. Joe, der seine beiden Beine im Vietnamkrieg verloren hatte, konnte das recht gut einschätzen. Sie sicherten einander auf eine sehr auffällige Art und Weise. Das machte Joe Angst.  
Er wusste nur zu gut, was Unsterbliche bewirken konnten, wenn sie zusammenhielten. Die Aufzeichnungen der Beobachter waren voll davon, die Geschichten der vier Reiter der Apokalypse hatten es sogar als Schauermärchen bis in die Bibel geschafft.

Gut, Duncan MacLeod hatte auch Freunde, aber da handelte es sich meistens um so eine Art Nichtangriffspakt. Wenn er ehrlich war, Duncan und Amanda waren oftmals mehr als das. Methos hatte sogar sein Leben für Duncan riskiert und Richie genoss so etwas wie Welpenschutz. Die vier in seiner Bar wirkten allerdings so, als würden sie auf die Regeln des Spieles pfeifen. Sie führten keine Schwerter mit sich.  
Joe wusste genau, wie sie diese im Allgemeinen verbargen. Er hielt bei den Beobachtern über dieses Thema sogar Schulungen.  
Seine neuen Gäste waren aber dennoch bewaffnet. Die Schulter- und Stiefelholster der Gruppe waren ihm nicht entgangen. Wenn man einen Unsterblichen erschoss, reichte ein Küchenmesser notfalls dazu aus, um seinen Kopf abzuschneiden. Das war zwar nicht regelkonform, aber auch Methos trug oft einen Revolver versteckt am Körper. Eigentlich konnte der unter seinen unförmigen Pullovern alles Mögliche verbergen.  
Nicht einmischen, nur beobachten, was für eine verdammte Scheiße. Joe pfiff auf seinen Beobachtereid. Er würde seine beiden besten Freunde nicht einer Viererbande von sonderbaren und offensichtlich unkonventionellen Unsterblichen ausliefern.  
Mit einem Wink bat er Mike zu sich. Das war nicht auffällig, er hatte mit seinem Chefbarkeeper immer mal wieder etwas zu besprechen. Er bat ihn, draußen, auf der anderen Straßenseite, Posten zu stehen und Adam Pierson und Duncan McLeod davor zu warnen, dass hier unangenehmer Besuch auf sie wartete.  
Die vier hier taten einfach zu eng miteinander, hielten kaum Abstand. Die würden sich augenscheinlich nicht davon abhalten lassen, füreinander einzutreten, selbst wenn das Allem widersprach, was Joe je über die Gesetze der Unsterblichkeit gehört hatten.  
Er hätte seine verdammte Bar damals sicherheitshalber auf heiligem Grund errichten sollen. Jetzt, beim Anblick seiner eher raubtierhaft wirkenden Gäste, bereute er das wirklich ungemein.  
Bis zu seinem Gig war nur noch eine halbe Stunde, er hoffte, dass Methos und der Highlander pünktlich kommen würden, damit Mike nicht so lange in der Kälte ausharren musste.  
Skeptisch machte ihn nur die Tatsache, dass er von dieser Gruppierung noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Die Frau mit dem eindrucksvollen Gesicht kam ihm aber irgendwie bekannt vor. Andy nannten sie ihre Partner, doch er würde schwören, dass er schon einmal eine Zeichnung von ihr, mit einem gänzlich anderen Namen versehen, gesehen hatte. Das offen schwule Pärchen war ihm absolut unbekannt, ebenso wie der Franzose mit dem ungewöhnlichen Namen Booker. Andererseits konnte es sein, dass die auffälligen Dialekte, welche die Gruppe sprach, nur Tarnung waren. Methos sprach wie ein Waliser, und von da stammte der definitiv nicht.  
Joe bemühte sich, so viel es ging, zu beobachten und aufzuzeichnen.  
Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und Methos oder Duncan wussten, wo man die Vier hinstecken musste.  
Es war immer furchtbar gruslig, wenn Unsterbliche aus der Reihe tanzten. Es gab einfach viel zu viele Psychopathen unter ihnen.  
Joe konnte nur das Beste hoffen.

Andromache musterte die Gäste der Bar aufmerksam, doch so unauffällig wie möglich. Keiner der Anwesenden wirkte in irgendeiner Art und Weise auffällig, dennoch glitt ihr Blick unwillkürlich immer wieder prüfend zurück zu einem der Männer hinter dem Tresen.  
Sie schätzte ihn auf Ende vierzig und eigentlich hätte er schon alleine aufgrund seines Handycaps harmlos auf sie wirken sollen. Obwohl der Barkeeper ganz offenbar eine schwere Gehbehinderung hatte, machte er einen ausgesprochen wachsamen und mehr als misstrauischen Eindruck auf sie. Diesen Typ Menschenschlag kannte sie zu Genüge. Wahrscheinlich militärisch oder polizeilich ausgebildet, unter Umständen erfahren darin, verdeckt zu ermitteln oder unter Geheimhaltung zu agieren. Männer wie er zögerten normalerweise nicht, ihre Interessen durchzusetzen, wenn sie diese in Gefahr sahen. Offenbar hatte er in dieser Bar einiges zu sagen, denn der andere Kerl hinter der Theke, stellte seine Anweisungen nicht infrage und kam jeder seiner Aufforderungen unverzüglich nach.  
Joe zog Andys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als er ihr einen nachdenklichen Blick schenkte.  
Wortlos gab sie ihm zu verstehen, dass er den Mann hinter dem Tresen im Auge behalten sollte.  
Er nickte kaum wahrnehmbar, richtete seinen Blick jedoch noch nicht auf den Betreffenden.  
Die Bedienung trat an ihren Tisch und fragte nach ihren Getränkewünschen.  
Booker schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln und orderte einen Bourbon, während Joe und Nicky sich für Wasser entschieden und Andy ein Bier bestellte.  
Ein flüchtiges Lächeln zeigte sich auf Andys Gesicht. Es kam ihr vor, als habe sie die anderen seit Jahren nicht gesehen, dabei trennten sie lediglich zwei Monate, während derer Joe und Nicky sich nach Italien zurückgezogen hatten, Booker wie so oft durch Frankreich zog und sie selbst in den USA versuchte, ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen.  
Das hatte natürlich nicht funktioniert und so war sie ganz froh, dass sie sich heute hier in der kleinen Bar in Seacouver trafen, um ihre nächsten Schritte zu planen.

MacLeod und Methos bogen eilig in die Straße ein, die zu Joe´s Bar führte. Von hier aus konnte man bereits das leuchtende Neonschild ausmachen, dass auf den Eingang verwies.  
Duncan warf einen genervten Blick auf seine Uhr. Nur noch zehn Minuten, bis Joes Auftritt losging. Wie war er noch gleich auf die Idee gekommen, bei der Kälte zu Fuß hier her zu laufen?  
Er blickte angespannt nach rechts und Methos grinste spitzbübisch, während er den Mantel enger um die Schultern zog.  
„Siehst du, MacLeod? Alles in Ordnung. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt.“  
Duncan hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. Mit Methos in eine Diskussion über Pünktlichkeit zu gehen, war eine brotlose Kunst und völlig sinnlos. Dennoch setzte er gerade zu einer bissigen Antwort an, als Mike, Joes Barkeeper, sich ihnen in den Weg stellte und sie kurz vor dem Ziel aufhielt.  
„Gut, dass Ihr zu Fuß seid. Joe schickt mich. In der Bar sind vier Typen, die nach Ärger aussehen. Joe glaubt, die sind vielleicht wegen Euch hier.“  
Methos nagte angespannt an seiner Unterlippe und Duncan runzelte fragend die Stirn, während sie sich vielsagende Blicke zuwarfen und langsam nickten.  
Dass Joe sie auf diese Art und Weise warnte, konnte nur bedeuten, dass zumindest einer dieser Typen sehr wahrscheinlich ein Unsterblicher sein musste. Mit ein bisschen Pech zählte die ganze Gruppe zu ihrer Art.  
Methos nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und Duncan überprüfte unauffällig den Sitz des Katanas unter seinem Mantel, nachdem Mike die Straße überquert und die Türe der Bar hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
Dann taten sie es ihm gleich und betraten nach wenigen Augenblicken den Schankraum.

Duncan ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen, dann entspannte er sich sofort. In der Bar waren definitiv keine Unsterblichen, Joe hatte sich geirrt. Es war sicher interessant zu erfahren, wodurch der geschulte Beobachter getäuscht worden war. Er wollte sich schon scherzend an Methos wenden, als ihm auffiel, dass sein Freund diesen amüsierten Glanz in den haselnussbraunen Augen hatte. Auch das angedeutete Grinsen ließ den Highlander glauben, dass auf Joe jetzt eine richtig harte Zeit zukam.  
„Ich werde ein Bier haben.“  
Irritiert schaute der Highlander Methos dabei zu, wie der seinen Mantel auszog, sein Schwert geschickt mit darin drapierte und einen Tisch direkt neben dem einer gutaussehenden Frau und deren drei Begleitern in Beschlag nahm.  
Joe versuchte, von der Bar aus, sie auf irgendetwas hinzuweisen, was vermutlich mit seiner Warnung zu tun hatte, aber Mac wurde nicht schlau daraus. Er würde Joe nach seinem Auftritt fragen, wen er denn als Unsterblichen identifiziert hatte. Hier war auf jeden Fall keiner. Er zog ebenfalls den Mantel aus und versteckte das Katana mit einer gleitenden Bewegung unter dem Tisch. Methos war auf seinem Stuhl bereits zusammengefallen und wirkte megaentspannt.  
An der Bar hatte Joe indessen Adams Bier der Woche eingeschenkt und für Duncan einen Glen Grant. Die Kellnerin servierte den Stammgästen sofort.  
Methos hatte seine langen Beine unter dem Tisch ausgestreckt und schon jegliche Spannung verloren. Duncan beschloss, sich der Musik der Vorband zu widmen.  
„Ich heiße hier Adam, Adam Pierson.“  
Duncan fuhr überrascht herum und bemerkte, dass alle Personen am Vierertisch sich Methos zugewandt hatten.  
„Wir sind privat hier, wir können reden.“  
Es war die Frau, die gesprochen hatte. Sie fixierte Methos mit ernstem Blick.  
„Das ist schön, ich fürchtete schon, ihr habt hier ein Geschäft. Oh, ich vergaß. Mac, darf ich dir Andy vorstellen, eine gute Bekannte. Von den Herren ihrer Gang habe ich bis jetzt nur Yusuf getroffen“, er deutete auf den düster wirkenden Mann zur Linken von Andy, „aber ich freue mich, euch endlich alle kennenzulernen.“  
So aufgeräumt hatte Duncan seinen alten Freund bisher selten erlebt. Eine Vorstellung als gute Bekannte war in Methos Jargon beinahe eine Heiligsprechung. Duncan runzelte kurz seine Stirn, bevor er den vieren grüßend zunickte. Methos hatte vorhin sein Schwert abgelegt, er hatte also gegen diese Andy und ihre Leute kaum Vorbehalte. Das bedeutete, er sah in ihnen fast so etwas wie Freunde.  
Duncan seufzte innerlich, sie hatten gerade erst zu ihrer alten Freundschaft zurückgefunden.  
Nach Kronos, den Reitern der Apokalypse, und nach Byron war Duncan absolut nicht daran interessiert, noch jemanden aus Methos Vergangenheit kennenzulernen.  
Aber warum sollte Methos Sterbliche darauf hinweisen, die in seinem scheinbaren Alter waren, dass er hier als Adam bekannt war.  
Irgendwas war hier faul, aber Duncan kam nicht drauf, was hier zum Himmel stank.

„Adam also“ ein spöttisches Lächeln huschte über Andys Gesicht und sie trank einen Schluck aus ihrem Bierglas, bevor sie weitersprach.  
„Adam, Remus, Methos, Alexander… Du hast deine Vorliebe zu symbolträchtigen Namen also nicht aufgegeben.“  
„Und du nicht deine in Sachen Beständigkeit, Andromache“, schmunzelte er spitzbübisch.  
Beide nahmen einen weiteren Schluck ihres Getränkes zu sich, bevor Andy die anderen Mitglieder ihres Teams vorstellte.  
Booker nickte den beiden Männern stumm, doch nicht unfreundlich zu. Joe musterte Duncan prüfend und lächelte kurz, bevor er seinen Blick auf Methos lenkte und sich bedeutend entspannte. Nicky wirkte offen und gelöst. Er war der Einzige, der gänzlich vorbehaltlos zu sein schien.  
„Methos“, murmelte er versonnen mit dem ihm eigenen, leichten italienischen Akzent. „Den Namen habe ich schon mal irgendwo gehört.“  
Adam lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn, legte neugierig den Kopf schief und grinste verschlagen.  
„Das ist wahrscheinlich schon eine ziemlich lange Zeit her.“  
„Wäre möglich“, antwortete Nicolo leise mit einem fragenden Blick auf den deutlich irritierten Duncan.  
Methos war ziemlich sicher, worauf er hinauswollte. Offenbar hatten entweder Yusuf oder Andy selbst zumindest die ein oder andere kleine Anekdote ihrer Begegnungen mit ihm im Verlaufe eines Gespräches angebracht, oder vielleicht sogar mehr als das über ihn und seine Art zum Besten gegeben.

Duncan warf fragende Blicke von einem zum Anderen.  
Was geschah hier gerade? Nachdem diese Andy eine ganze Liste von Methos Alter Egos aufgezählt hatte, dämmerte ihm, dass sie sehr viel mehr über seinen Freund wissen musste, als diesem lieb zu sein schien. Dennoch blieb Adam mehr als entspannt der Gruppe gegenüber, die Duncan einer kritischen Musterung unterzog.  
„Der Höflichkeit halber“, Adam legte ihm nun schwer lastend eine Hand auf die Schulter, „sollten wir meinen guten, sehr alten Freund wohl darüber aufklären, was es mit dem hier“, er beschrieb mit dem Zeigefinger der anderen Hand einen angedeuteten Kreis „auf sich hat.“  
Andy warf einen fragenden Blick in die Gesichter ihrer Jungs und nickte langsam, um Methos zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie mit Adams Vorschlag einverstanden war.  
Einen Augenblick herrschte angespanntes Schweigen und nur die Musik der Vorband lockerte die Stimmung etwas auf. Letztlich nahm Methos einen tiefen Atemzug und setzte zu einer Erklärung an.  
„Andy und ihre Jungs sind so was Ähnliches wie du und ich.“  
„Man könnte sagen, wir sind so was wie eine unsterbliche Unterart“, pflichtete Joe ihm bei.  
„Eine Variation“, korrigierte Nicky bestimmt und ernst.  
Duncan verstand noch immer nicht wirklich, wohin diese vermeintliche Erklärung führen würde.  
„Genau wie ihr, sterben wir nicht“, erklärte Booker leise „aber an eurem merkwürdigen Spiel nehmen wir nicht teil.“  
Duncan runzelte fragend die Stirn und Nicky nahm einen Schluck Wasser. „Können wir auch nicht“, pflichtete er ihm bei. „Man kann uns nicht töten. Auch nicht“, er warf einen wissenden Blick auf Methos Mantel, in dessen Falten gut verborgen das Ivanhoe lag, „durch Enthauptung.“  
Ungläubig schüttelte McLeod den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein, was die ihm da auftischten, war völlig unmöglich!  
„Das, was ihr ein Quickening nennt, spüren wir nicht, wenn wir einem von euch oder uns begegnen. Wenn wir jemanden töten, gehen dessen Kräfte nicht auf uns über, wir laufen normalerweise nicht rum und schlagen irgendwelchen Leuten den Kopf ab und dieses bescheuerte Spiel ist nicht unseres“, ergänzte Yusuf kopfschüttelnd.

Joes Instinkt hatte ihn also nicht betrogen, dämmerte es Duncan. Völlig richtig hatte er erkannt, dass vier Unsterbliche in seiner Bar weilten und daraus geschlussfolgert, die Gruppe würde für Ärger sorgen.  
Dass das scheinbar nicht deren Absicht war, konnte der Beobachter auf den ersten Blick nicht erkennen und er würde sicherlich in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn er deren Geschichte zu hören bekam.


	2. Erkenntnisse

Methos hatte kein einziges Mal interveniert, war nur mit seinem Stuhl zwischen Andy und diesem Yusuf gerutscht. Die beiden hatten ihm auch anstandslos Platz gemacht. Der Orientale legte Methos zur Begrüßung in einer vertrauten Geste die Hand auf den Oberschenkel.   
Duncan war ernsthaft verwundert, dass der alte Mann das zuließ. Aber Methos wirkte total entspannt und Duncan fragte sich, ob das wieder irgendeine Rolle war, die der spielte.  
Doktor, Anwalt, Gott, Sklave, Indianerhäuptling und Freund einer anderen Rasse von Unsterblichen, Methos war alles schon gewesen, und er war gut darin. Duncan schnaufte tief durch, falls es so war, wie die behaupteten, waren diese Leute mehr als gefährlich.  
„Wenn ihr das Spiel nicht spielt, was macht ihr denn dann?“ So eine platte Frage hatte Duncan gar nicht stellen wollen, das war ihm einfach nur herausgerutscht.  
„Verzeihung, das geht mich nichts an“, fügte er hinzu, „ doch Adams Freunde interessieren mich immer. Kennt ihr euch schon lange?“  
Methos schenkte ihm einen Blick, der einen Hasen getötet hätte, äußerte sich jedoch nicht dazu, sondern spielte nur mit dem Etikett seiner Bierflasche herum.  
„Wir sind alte Freunde“, warf Andy ein, ohne Betonung auf alt. Während sie sprach, glitt ein Schmunzeln über Methos Gesicht und sie sah auch das leichte Senken seines Kopfes.  
Mac war etwas irritiert wegen dem aufkommenden Gelächter. Jeder schien hier mehr Hintergrundwissen zu haben als Duncan MacLeod vom Clan der Mcleod.  
„Wir kennen uns aus Skythien, ich war damals noch sehr jung. Ist schon ein paar Jahre her. Adam war da mit zwei Arschlöchern und einem Dummkopf unterwegs.“  
Das lässige Grinsen auf Andys Gesicht und täuschte Mac keine Sekunde lang. Das durfte nicht sein, dass die Dame, die ihm jetzt gegenübersaß, schon drei- bis viertausend Jahre alt war. Das brachte sie in die Liga von Kassandra.  
Duncan schluckte: „So alt?“  
Der Franzose namens Booker schüttelte irritiert seinen Kopf.  
„Eine Dame fragt man nicht nach seinem Alter.“  
Der Italiener mit der sanften Stimme, Nicky, warf ein: „ Andy ist alles, aber ganz sicher keine Dame, Sebastien.“  
Sogar Methos grinste jetzt ausgelassen, während er die Kellnerin heranwinkte. Alle bestellten noch Getränke und als Andy Adam fragte: „Auf deine Kosten?“, und der nur lächelnd nickte, brach für Duncan eine Welt zusammen.  
Was lief hier schief?  
Andy lächelte maliziös.  
„Wir sind hier anscheinend unter Freunden und wenn Adam dir vertraut, musst du ein halbwegs anständiger Typ sein.“  
Duncan hätte beinahe seinen Whisky über den Tisch gespuckt, das wurde immer abwegiger.  
„Ich bin etwa 6700 Jahre alt.“  
Vermutlich war er der Einzige, den diese Nachricht umhaute, alle anderen unterhielten sich leise oder tranken.  
„Dann bist du älter als Methos.“  
Sie lachte schallend.  
„Sicher bin ich das, Methos ist ja nie älter als 5000 Jahre, oder? Wenn es den Fünftausendjährigen überhaupt je gegeben hat.“  
Das unbewegte Gesicht, die überlegen blickenden, kühlen Augen der Frau, schockierten Duncan.  
Aber als Methos durch seine Zähne pfiff und spöttelte: „Ich hab ganz vergessen, was für ein Schatz du bist, Andromache“, wäre der Highlander fast vom Stuhl gefallen.  
Das versprach eine aufschlussreiche Nacht zu werden.

Andy lächelte herausfordernd, während Nicky, Joe und Booker verhalten auflachten.  
Duncan rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum. Wenn Andy Methos aus seiner Zeit als Reiter kannte, dann bedeutete dies, dass sie nicht nur sehr, sehr alt war, sondern ihn auch von seiner schlimmsten Seite gesehen haben musste. Es juckte ihn regelrecht, herauszufinden, was genau die beiden zueinander geführt haben mochte, aber er würde sich hüten, zu explizit nachzufragen. Außerdem irritierte ihn zunehmend Methos´ merkwürdige Vertrautheit mit dem Orientalen.  
Er wagte sich fasziniert einen weiteren Schritt vor, doch seine Stimme wies diesen brüchigen, finsteren Ton auf, den sie immer dann besaß, wenn er auf schlimme Ereignisse zu sprechen kam, die ihn selbst oder seine Freunde betrafen.  
„Ihr kennt Euch aus deiner Zeit als Reiter?“  
Erschrocken biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Verdammt! Was hatte er sich nur bei dieser Frage gedacht? Eigentlich kreiste sie doch lediglich in seinen Gedanken. Er hatte er sie gar nicht laut stellen wollen, aber irgendwie schienen ihm heute ständig Worte von den Lippen zu kommen, die er besser für sich behalten sollte.  
Methos kaute verbissen auf seiner Unterlippe, antwortete jedoch mit keinem Ton und mahlte angespannt mit den Kiefern.  
Sofort bereute Duncan seinen Vorstoß. Sein Freund erinnerte sich mehr als ungern an diese finstere Episode seines Lebens und noch weniger gern gab er Geschichten aus der „guten, alten Zeit“ zum Besten.

„Ich habe versucht, ihn zu töten.“, erwähnte Andy beiläufig. „Mehrfach“, fügte sie mit ernstem Blick auf ihn hinzu. „Und er hat es bei mir ziemlich genauso versucht.“  
„Die Zeiten damals waren einfach anders“, versuchte Methos sich gereizt zu verteidigen.  
„Du warst ein riesengroßes, verdammtes Arschloch, Adam. Hätte ich damals gewusst, dass ich Dir nur den Kopf abschlagen musste, dann wärst Du heute nicht hier. Und Du hättest es zu der Zeit mehr als verdient gehabt.“  
Er tat einen tiefen Atemzug und warf ihr einen erstaunlich feindseligen Blick zu.   
Methos machte Anstalten, etwas Aufbrausendes zu erwidern, beherrschte sich jedoch mühsam und presste verbissen die Zähne aufeinander. Ihm lag wenig daran, dieses eigentlich erfreuliche Aufeinandertreffen doch noch eskalieren zu lassen.   
Duncan runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn und ließ seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit besorgt auf seinem Freund ruhen. Ihm war, als blitze für einen kurzen Moment in dessen Augen das mörderische Alter Ego aus der Bronzezeit hervor.  
Die Stimmung kühlte sich unvermittelt spürbar ab und eine Art angespanntes Schweigen lag zwischen den Anwesenden.   
Keine gute Wendung des Gesprächs, dachte Duncan ärgerlich. Was, zum Teufel, hatte ihn nur geritten, dieses verdammte Thema anzusprechen? Ausgerechnet die Geschichte um Methos´ Vergangenheit als Reiter war eine besonders heikle. Die Andeutung, dass Andy ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt womöglich im Kampf hätte schlagen können, verschärfte die Lage noch zusätzlich. 

Duncan fühlte sich mit der Situation überfordert. Nach der Wiedervereinigung der Reiter und dem Tod von Silas, Kaspian und Kronos hatte er sich bislang thematisch auf dieses dünne Eis nicht wieder begeben. Ihn verlangte es auch eigentlich nicht wirklich danach, allerdings fehlte ihm jede Idee, wie er die Beteiligten wieder heil aus dieser Lage manövrieren sollte.  
Nicky war derjenige, der die Situation rettete. Er schaltete sich betont ruhig in das Gespräch ein und wandte sich an Andy.   
„Wir können nicht ändern, wer wir einmal waren, Boss. Wir können nur entscheiden, wer wir heute sein wollen.“  
Sie schien etwas erwidern zu wollen, legte aber nur den Kopf schief und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Bier.  
Letztlich nickte sie milde zustimmend.   
„Du hast recht, Nicky. Wir alle waren früher jemand anderes.“

Methos lag es auf der Zunge, die Antwort zu geben, dass das für fast alle galt. Außer für den aufrechten, unglaublichen edlen Duncan McLeod vom Clan der McLeod, aber dieses Fass wollte er heute Abend nicht aufmachen. Es wäre sogar etwas unfair, denn für seine paar hundert Jahre war Mac eigentlich schon sehr weit für einen Unsterblichen. Den Rest an Illusionen würde die Zeit irgendwann sicher abschleifen.  
Und diese kleinen Macken, vor allem die, zu glauben, dass er im Besitz auch nur irgendeiner Weisheit wäre, waren das, was ihn fest an den Highlander band.  
Er wollte nicht erneut Öl in das Feuer gießen, vor allem nicht, als er sah, dass Dawson bereits seine Gitarre stimmte.  
Also senkte er bejahend seinen Kopf.  
„So ist es. Und einige von uns waren schon viele Andere.“ Dabei streifte er mit seiner linken Hand ganz sanft über Andys freien Arm.  
„Touché“, ließ sich der Franzose vernehmen, während Andy laut auflachte.  
„Auf die Veränderung!“  
Darauf stießen alle an.  
„Und auf das, was immer gleich bleibt“, legte Methos nach und sorgte wieder für einen Lacher.

Joe spielte als ersten Song „I`m looking for a love“ und Methos konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick kurz an Mac hängenblieb.  
Nicky, der das aufmerksam beobachtet hatte, meinte nur: „Cooler Song und der Barkeeper ist ein guter Musiker.“  
Methos grinste, anscheinend hatte Andromache mehr als nur kleine Geschichten von ihm erzählt. Aber er wusste auch, dass die alte Garde kaum Geheimnisse voreinander hatte.  
„Der Barkeeper heißt Joe, ebenso wie dein Freund, und er ist Watcher und ein guter Mensch.“  
Andromache runzelte ihre Stirn.  
„Ich dachte bisher, so etwas schließt sich aus?“  
„Andy, er ist ein Freund. Im Übrigen war ich auch Beobachter in diesem Leben.“  
„Adam Pierson ist ein Watcher?“, brach es lachend aus Yusuf heraus, er tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit Andy.  
„Halte deine Freunde nahe bei dir, aber deine Feinde noch näher“, murmelte Methos hintergründig. „Zumindest war ich einer bis zu meiner Frühverrentung“, erwiderte er spitz. „Und ihr müsst gar keine geheimen Zeichen austauschen, um mir auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Ich hab mit Andy das ganze System ausgearbeitet.“  
Methos trank in sich hineinlächelnd einen tiefen Schluck von seinem Bier, bevor er hinzufügte: „Ihr seid nur in kleinen Fragmenten in den Aufzeichnungen der Beobachter. Nicht mal eure Namen kommen in einem der Texte vor.“  
„Ist das so?“, fragte Andy ernst.  
„Schätzchen. Ich verfolge das Treiben der Watcher seit Gilgamesch. Ich weiß genau, welche identifizierten Unsterblichen in ihren Akten stehen, da kannst du dir sicher sein. Und ihr seid nicht mehr darin zu finden.“  
Methos lehnte sich sichtlich zufrieden auf seinem Stuhl zurück.  
„Auf verlässliche, loyale Freunde“, ließ Nicky den nächsten Toast erklingen.

Duncan hatte eine Gemeinsamkeit zwischen den beiden Sorten Unsterblichen entdeckt, alle schienen eine Leber zu haben, die Unmengen an Alkohol wegstecken konnte.  
Nicky lächelte in sich hinein, bevor er leise fragte: „Sag, Adam, warst du Gilgamesch?“  
Joe spuckte sein Getränk beinahe über den Tisch, anschließend rang er keuchend nach Luft.  
Methos lachte schallend. „Yusuf, ich verstehe, dass du für den alles tun würdest. Dein Freund ist wirklich Gold wert, ich hätte ihn sicher auch genommen, wenn ich ihn vor dir getroffen hätte. Aber Nicky, um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich glaube nicht. Gilgamesch hat vor etwa fünftausend Jahren gelebt, und ...“, Methos zwinkerte dem Highlander zu, „aus der Zeit weiß ich so gut wie gar nichts mehr.“  
Jetzt lachten alle am Tisch, sogar Duncan konnte nicht sich da nicht ausschließen. Er fand es gut, dass selbst diese Anderen den Alten nicht so einfach in eine Ecke treiben konnten. Nur das „ich hätte ihn auch genommen“ irritierte ihn zunehmend.

Andy lächelte versonnen. „Es gab schon gute Zeiten, damals, nicht wahr? Schöne, kurze Zeiten in all den Jahren?“  
Duncan ging endlich ein helles Licht auf. Da lief doch was! Diese merkwürdige Vertrautheit zwischen Andy und Methos, die Berührungen, die Blicke, und die Tatsache, dass sie einander nahezu mühelos verbal standhalten konnten.  
Methos nickte bedächtig. „Sicher gab es die, aber du wolltest mich töten.“  
„Du wolltest mich genauso töten.“  
Joe schaltete sich lachend in das Gespräch ein und warf Nicky einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. „Das Eine schließt das Andere nicht zwangsläufig aus.“  
Booker entfuhr ein herzhaftes Lachen. Grinsend flüchtete er sich in einen weiteren Schluck seines Whiskyglases.  
„Du meidest Unsterbliche also noch immer als Liebhaber und Ehepartner?“, hakte Andromache nach.   
„Ja. Das ist einfach …“  
„… zu viel Verantwortung“, beendeten Andy und Duncan nahezu gleichzeitig seinen Satz für ihn.  
Methos legte den Kopf schief und konnte ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.  
„Außerdem,“ fügte er spöttisch rügend an Andy gewandt hinzu, „wolltest du mich ja nicht dauerhaft behalten.“  
Das war also die Antwort auf die ungestellte Frage, Methos Beziehungsstaus betreffend. Er ging niemals Liebesbeziehungen zu Unsterblichen ein. Er tarnte es als eines seiner Prinzipien, als eine seiner Regeln. Wahrscheinlicher jedoch schien es, dass irgendetwas zwischen ihm und Andromache furchtbar schief gelaufen war und er sich selbst vor einer weiteren, ähnlichen Erfahrung zu schützen versuchte.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du in irgendwelchen schützenden Armen Trost gefunden hast und nicht allzu lange in Schwermut verfallen bist.“  
Andy wirkte unglaublich locker und auch die Mitglieder ihrer Truppe lauschten diesem Teil des Gesprächs interessiert.  
„Es ging so. Zweihundertsiebenundfünfzig wilde Jahre vergisst man nicht einfach so über Nacht. Ich vermisse dich natürlich bis zum heutigen Tag.“ Methos schmunzelte in sich hinein, sodass schwer zu erkennen war, wie ernst er das Gesagte meinte. Aber du hast recht. Immerhin war ich nach unserer kleinen, gemeinsamen Episode noch achtundsechzigmal verheiratet.“  
Und jetzt ließ Methos seinen Blick in der Gruppe kreisen, bis er mit seiner Musterung die braunen Augen des Highlanders festhielt, „die einundsechzig Frauen, mit denen ich die Zeit geteilt habe, machten mich glücklich, und die sieben Männer nicht weniger.“


	3. Freunde mit kleinem Extra

Nicky grinste spitzbübisch und zutiefst amüsiert, Joe verfiel in ein heiteres Auflachen. Andy wirkte merkwürdig ungerührt und Booker ehrlich betroffen. Er schien zu spüren, dass mehr Schwermut und Bedauern hinter Methos´ verhaltenem Lächeln steckte, als dieser preisgeben wollte.  
Duncan sah für einen langen Augenblick so aus, als hätte ihn ein Blitz getroffen. Er wirkte, als sei er auf seinem Stuhl nahezu eingefroren und schien kaum einer Regung mehr fähig zu sein.  
Dass der Alte achtundsechzig Mal verheiratet war, war ihm keineswegs neu. Dass sich zu dessen sterblichen Ehepartnern neben den einundsechzig Frauen jedoch auch sieben Herren gesellten, schockierte ihn allerdings maßlos.  
Das hatte der damals etwas gefälliger dargestellt.  
Nicht im Entferntesten hatte er jemals bezweifelt, dass Methos für Damen durchaus ansprechend und vielleicht sogar ein wenig geheimnisvoll wirkte, dass er jedoch Liaisons mit Männern nicht abgeneigt war, hatte Duncan nie in Betracht gezogen.

Methos konnte sich kaum beherrschen, presste angestrengt die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht bei MacLeods Anblick in lautes Gelächter ausbrechen zu müssen.  
Er liebte es so, den Highlander zutiefst zu verwirren und zum Denken anzuregen.  
Dass Duncan nahezu sprachlos den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, es letztlich aber doch nicht tat, weil ihm offenbar schlichtweg die Worte fehlten, amüsierte den alten Mann ungemein.  
Er konnte einfach nicht mehr an sich halten, grinste breit und sah seinen Freund unverwandt an.  
„Was?“, fragte er gedehnt, als Duncan ihn weiterhin fassungslos anstarrte. „Oh, ach komm schon, Mac. Ich habe im alten Griechenland, im antiken Rom und in Albion gelebt. Als ob es je ein großes Thema gewesen wäre, dem eigenen Geschlecht nicht abgeneigt zu sein.“  
Duncan saß ihm gegenüber, wirkte weiterhin konsterniert und nickte langsam, ohne etwas zu erwidern. Im Anschluss flüchtete er in einen kräftigen Schluck seines Whiskys. Methos ging davon aus, dass dem noch immer sehr in Traditionen verhafteten Highlander schlichtweg die Antwort auf diese Selbstverständlichkeit fehlte. Er zuckte amüsiert mit den Achseln und wandte sich erneut an Andy.  
„So sehr es mich auch freut, über die gute, alte Zeit zu reden, frage ich mich doch, was euch ausgerechnet hier herführt.“  
Andromache hob den Kopf und blickte ernst in sein Gesicht. „Keine Ahnung, es ist einfach ein Ort, an dem uns niemand kennt. Oder niemand kennen sollte. Ich wusste nicht, dass wir dich hier treffen würden, falls du das denkst“, entgegnete sie argwöhnisch und legte den Kopf schief. „Ich habe schon befürchtet, in der Zwischenzeit hätte jemand deinen Kopf genommen. Das letzte Mal ist ja bereits ein paar Jahre her.“  
Dieser amüsierte Glanz trat erneut in Methos´ Augen, wurde durch sein schiefes Grinsen nur noch deutlicher betont. Er kaufte ihr nicht ab, dass sie sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn machen würde. Die tatsächlich ernsthafte, gemeinsame Zeit war viel zu lange her, die Abstände ihrer unregelmäßigen Treffen spielten sich im Umfang von Jahrzehnten oder gar Jahrhunderten ab. Zuletzt hatten sie miteinander einige Tage während des zweiten Weltkrieges irgendwo in Europa verbracht. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr wirklich an den Ort, geschweige denn an das Jahr. Es war ihm auch egal. Sie hatten jeweils eine nette, kurze Zeit zusammen und trennten sich dann wieder. Jeder hatte seine eigenen Geschäfte zu erledigen und Andromache war häufig in irgendwelche Jobs verstrickt, von denen er nicht mal wissen wollte, welche es waren.   
„Du kennst mich doch, Andy. Ich denke immer zuerst an mich selbst. Das macht das Überleben deutlich einfacher.“

Yusuf und Andy tauschten einen verschwörerischen Blick, nach dem sie zustimmend nickte und Sebastien ergriff das Wort.  
„Wir hatten zuletzt eine kleine Pause, aber jetzt sichten wir die Möglichkeiten für neue Jobs und entscheiden, welchen wir als Nächstes angehen.“  
„Also nur ein kurzer Aufenthalt?“  
Methos´ Frage wirkte unschuldig, doch der funkelnde, zweideutige Blick, den er Andy herausfordernd zuwarf, nachdem er Booker wissend zugenickt hatte, benötigte keinerlei weitere Erklärungen.

„Falls du tatsächlich ein wenig Zeit hier verbringst, legst du dann Wert darauf, dass ich anfange zu flirten, oder kann ich mir das sparen und du schläfst heute Nacht mit mir?“  
Andy lehnte sich nach zurück, musterte ihren Sitznachbarn dabei streng.  
„Wieso denkst du eigentlich, dass wir jedes Mal, wenn wir uns sehen, automatisch im Bett landen?“  
„Weil ich sehr alt und sehr weise bin.“ Methos schaffte es, diese Antwort so klingen zu lassen, dass man spürte, dass er sie selbst nicht wirklich ernst nahm.  
Nicky lachte laut heraus, dann sprach er seinen Partner an. „Du hast mir wirklich nicht zu viel versprochen, Adam ist ziemlich überraschend.“  
„Standardantworten, die ihren Wert in fünftausend Jahren tatsächlich bewiesen haben?“, fragte Booker kopfschüttelnd und skeptisch.  
„Nein“, zwinkerte Andy, „es liegt nicht nur an seinem zarten Alter, Booker, er ist auch einfach gut darin.“  
Duncan atmete zweimal durch, er merkte selbst, wie er deutlich an seine Grenzen kam. Diese Bande war anstrengend. Methos zwar auch, aber wenigstens war der sein Freund, zumindest hoffte er das noch.  
Duncan hielt sich für jemand ohne allzu großen Dünkel, doch diese Sorte Unsterbliche, führte ihn an seine Grenzen. Er mochte emanzipierte Frauen, starke Frauen, aber diese Andromache war mehr, wesentlich mehr, als er sich darunter vorstellte.  
Ihn hätte jetzt schon interessiert, ob die Übersetzung ihres Namens ‚die wie ein Mann kämpfende‘ eine echte Bedeutung hatte. Wenn er sich ihre geschmeidigen, eloquenten Bewegungen vor Augen führte, ging er fast davon aus. Er würde jedenfalls nicht den Fehler machen, einen von denen zu unterschätzen. Mac mochte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was die Tatsache, gar nicht zu töten zu sein, aus einem Menschen machte. 

Dawson beendete gerade seinen letzten Song und zumindest Methos, Mac und auch Nicky fielen in den überall erklingenden Beifall ein.  
„Dawson hat eine neue Lieferung von einer Mikrobrauerei bekommen. Möchtet ihr das einmal probieren? Er bestellt dort extra für mich.“  
„Gibt es einen Grund, warum wir das sollten?“, fragte Andy stirnrunzelnd.  
„Für deine Leute nicht, aber du musst es auf jeden Fall testen. Und das nicht, weil ich dich unter den Tisch trinken will.“  
„Und warum dann?“ Andromache wirkte mit einem Mal sehr interessiert.  
„Weil der Besitzer dieser Brauerei ein unglaublich toller Kerl ist und mit wirklich alten Rezepten arbeitet. Und weil diese Charge der Versuch ist, sich an skythisches Bier heranzutasten. Es kommt übrigens echt gut bei den Kunden an.“  
Andy kniff die Augen zusammen und nickte: „Dann her mit dem Gift, es wird uns schon nicht gleich umbringen.“  
Das war das erste Mal, dass Duncan erleichtert in das aufkommende Gelächter mit einfallen konnte.  
Sieh mal an, ging ihm durch den Kopf, der Alte hatte eine Brauerei, eigentlich hätte er sich das wirklich denken können.  
Als Joe Dawson seine Groupies abgeschüttelt hatte und wieder hinter der Bar stand, stand Methos auf, anscheinend, um das versprochene Bier zu ordern.

Methos, der genau wusste, dass Joe nach einem Auftritt normalerweise in seinem Büro verschwand, um sich auszuruhen, war völlig klar, warum das heute nicht so war.  
„Neugier ist des Hasen Tod, Joe!“   
Dawson zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und wollte schon einen spöttischen Satz loslassen, als ihm der absolute Ernst in Methos´ Stimme auffiel.  
„Was willst du mir damit sagen.“  
„Joe, schick ihnen keinen Beobachter nach, sie würden ihn ohne die Spur eines Zweifels töten. Das ist kein Spaß. Schließe einfach deine Augen und Ohren, und sei klug. Das ist ganz weit weg von einem Spiel. Sie dulden niemand, der ihnen nachgeht. Nicht eine Sekunde. Wie viel von dem neuen Bier hast du eigentlich geordert?“  
Dawson schaute seinem Freund in die Augen und als er sah, dass Adam gerade in offensichtlich in den Urlaub geschickt, und durch 100 % Methos ersetzt worden war, nickte er nur ernst. Eine so deutliche Warnung von dem ROG, der sich so gerne vage ausdrückte, wollte er gar nicht überhören.  
„Geht in Ordnung, Adam, und ich habe im Lager drei Kästen davon.“  
„Dann würde ich gern ein paar Runden springen lassen.“  
„Du? Ernsthaft? Heißt das, du bezahlst heute endlich deine Rechnungen?“  
„Wenn da von deiner Seite alles friedlich bleibt, was diese Leute betrifft, zahl ich dir sogar eine neue Leuchtreklame.“

Duncan fühlte sich fehl am Platze. Keiner seiner Tischnachbarn wirkte auf ihn sonderlich vertrauenerweckend. Noch immer war er sich nicht darüber im Klaren, was sie mit ihrer Unsterblichkeit so anfingen, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass diese Leute mit Vorsicht zu genießen sein dürften.  
Als Methos den Tisch verließ, um bei Joe am Tresen das Bier zu ordern, welches im Grunde genommen ohnehin sein Eigentum sein dürfte, machte sich zunächst eine drückende Stille zwischen ihm und der alten Garde breit.  
Es war Sebastien, der, den sie Booker nannten, der sich leise an ihn wandte und ihn in einer freundlichen Geste mit dem Whiskyglas grüßte.  
„Nun hast du schon so viel über Deinen Freund und unseren Boss gehört, doch du hast noch immer Fragen. Wir kennen die Geschichten über Methos oder auch Adam. Einige von uns treffen ihn heute zum ersten Mal, aber wir wissen, dass er sauber ist, was uns betrifft. Du bist sein Freund. Wir gehen also davon aus, dass wir dir trauen können, aber keiner von uns hat eine Ahnung, wer du eigentlich bist.“  
Es war eine simple Feststellung und sie traf den Nagel absolut auf den Kopf. Duncan erwiderte den Gruß mit dem Drink und lehnte sich betont lässig in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
Stimmt, sinnierte er. Methos hatte ihn einen Freund genannt, aber ihn gar nicht wirklich vorgestellt. Zu sehr hatte diese Andy seine Aufmerksamkeit in Beschlag genommen. Fast so, als habe der alte Mann alles andere um ihn herum vergessen.  
„Das Einzige, was ich sicher weiß ist, dass du aus Schottland stammst,“ setzte Booker nach.  
Duncan blickte erstaunt auf.  
„Ja, ich bin Schotte. Hat mein Name mich verraten?“  
Sebastien lachte amüsiert auf. „Nein, nicht der Name, die Art und Weise, wie du sprichst, wenn du denn mal redest. Dieser schottische Einschlag ist unverkennbar, wenn man das schon mal gehört hat.“  
MacLeod wog fragend den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn, als Booker zu einer Erklärung ansetzte.  
„Du brauchst dich nicht zu wundern. Ich hab mal eine Zeit lang in den Highlands gelebt. Ist ne schöne Gegend um Duisky und der Whisky ist gut.“  
„Duisky?“, entfuhr es Duncan erstaunt. „Meine Familie stammt aus Glenfinnan. Es sind nur ein paar Meilen bis dort.“  
Booker entwich ein fröhliches Lachen.  
„Madre mia, du bist ein Highlander! Leute, mit dem hier wird es kein Problem geben. Wer aus der Ecke der Highlands stammt, ist auf jeden Fall ein loyaler Teamplayer.“  
Duncan atmete innerlich auf. Dass ihm seine bloße Herkunft einmal halbverschlossene Türen und Tore öffnen würde, hatte er nicht erwartet.  
Die Stimmung hellte sich merklich auf, als er erklärte, wer er war und woher er kam.  
„Ein Antiquariat und ein Dojo“, merkte Joe an. „Das ist eine merkwürdige Mischung. Nimmst Du noch Schüler an?“  
Duncan hob erstaunt beide Augenbrauen. „Einige wenige Ausgewählte, ja“, scherzend fügte er hinzu: „Hast du vor, eine Probestunde zu nehmen?“  
Yusuf schenkte ihm ein wölfisches Lächeln. „Warum eigentlich nicht? So wie sich das hier“, er warf Methos an der Bar einen amüsierten Blick zu, „entwickelt, werden wir wohl noch einige Tage in der Stadt sein. Und es sieht nicht so aus, als lägen die Jobs hier auf der Straße, mit denen wir uns die Zeit vertreiben können.“  
Duncan lag die Frage auf der Zunge, was genau denn eigentlich diese Art Jobs zu sein pflegten, hütete sich jedoch sorgsam davor, es laut auszusprechen. Er hatte seines Erachtens nach schon viel zu viel gesagt und den Gesprächsverlauf unbeabsichtigt auf Themengebiete gelenkt, die besser nicht zur Sprache gekommen wären. Daher verkniff er sich die Neugier und würde später Methos danach fragen, sofern der sich nicht mit Andy während des Abends aus dem Staub machte.  
MacLeod legte den Kopf schief, beschrieb eine einladende Handbewegung und hörte sich selbst zu Yusuf sagen: „Gut, mi casa es su casa.“  
Nicky nahm das Angebot gerne an. „Wenn das so ist, dann kommen wir doch morgen gern mal zum Spielen vorbei.“ 

Als Methos mit einigen Flaschen Bier zurück an den Tisch trat, hatte sich die zuvor drückende Stille in eine fast schon angenehme Atmosphäre gewandelt.  
MacLeod bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Joe die Gruppe vom Tresen aus genauso argwöhnisch wie heimlich musterte.  
Er warf Methos unauffällig einen fragenden Blick zu und ahnte mehr, als dass er sah, wie der Alte kaum sichtbar den Kopf verneinend schüttelte. Gut so, dachte Duncan. Es war besser, wenn Dawson sich erst mal fern hielt, auch wenn ihn vermutlich brennend interessierte, was es mit denen auf sich haben mochte.  
Methos hatte der alten Garde gegenüber glaubhaft versichert, dass keinerlei Aufzeichnungen über sie in den Unterlagen der Beobachter mehr vorhanden waren. Hatte es die also einst gegeben? Was genau war wohl der Inhalt dieser Notizen gewesen und warum hatte offensichtlich Methos selbst dafür gesorgt, dass sie vernichtet oder unauffindbar waren?  
Warum hatte keiner, auch kein Unsterblicher, den Duncan kannte, je ein Wort über diese Art Unsterblichkeit verloren? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass niemand von deren Existenz wusste, außer vielleicht sie selbst und Methos? Wie viele Überraschungen würden aus dem Keller denn noch auftauchen?

Der alte Mann reichte jedem am Tisch eine Flasche Bier, ließ sich schwungvoll auf seinen Stuhl zwischen Andy und Yusuf fallen und warf erwartungsvolle Blicke in die Runde.  
Andy nickte anerkennend und prostete ihm wohlwollend zu.  
„Du kannst Deinem Braumeister sagen, dass das schon ganz gut ist, aber er sollte den Anteil an Hirse noch etwas erhöhen.“  
Booker lachte schallend auf und alle anderen fielen darin ein. Der amüsierte Glanz kehrte zurück in Methos´ Augen. Das kleine Lob aus Andromaches Mund kam fast einem Ritterschlag gleich.  
„Also, was ist nun, bleibt ihr länger, oder kann ich nur mit dieser einen Nacht planen?“


	4. Unmoralische Angebote

Andy schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.  
„Du änderst dich wohl nie, Adam?“ Sie betonte den Namen. „Jeder andere würde einfach fragen, nur du verbindest damit die Möglichkeit zu planen.“  
Methos antwortete darauf nicht, außer man zog das kurze Zusammenziehen seiner Augenbrauen in Betracht.  
„Ist es eigentlich Zufall, dass hier ausgerechnet skythisches Bier auf Vorrat lagert?“  
Nicky beobachtete genau, wie Methos darauf reagierte, die volle Aufmerksamkeit von Andy zu haben. Die meisten Männer wurden da sehr schnell unsicher. Der hier reagierte so gut wie gar nicht, das passte absolut nicht zu der Gestik, die „Adam“ zugrunde lag. Nicky beschloss zu beherzigen, was Yusuf ihm über sein Treffen mit Andys altem Liebhaber berichtet hatte. Doch das war wirklich eine Geschichte für einen anderen Tag, aber, wenn er darüber nachdachte, hätte er zu gern Methos´ Version zu der Begebenheit gehört.  
„Natürlich, ich mochte dieses Bier. Ansonsten ist das reiner Zufall. Ich braue auch noch römisches und ägyptisches“  
Das leichte Senken des Kopfes sorgte dafür, dass Andy ihrerseits die Stirn runzelte.  
„Ich schätze, wir werden heute Nacht neben diversen anderen Aktivitäten auch noch über einige Dinge reden müssen, Adam. Aber neues Thema, wer hat eigentlich die Welt von diesem Idioten Kronos befreit, denn du warst es sicher nicht?“  
Methos faltete die Hände über seinen nichtvorhandenen Bauch, schaute vielsagend auf MacLeod und alle Blicke wendeten sich abrupt ebenfalls dem Highlander zu.  
Andromache nickte beifällig. „Ein ehrlicher Schwertkampf, ohne irgendwelche Tricks? Ist ja kaum zu glauben.“  
Duncan bejahte, gleichzeitig kam ihm die Ablenkung durch Methos in den Kopf, der durch seinen Kampf mit Silas damals überraschend bewies, dass er die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Kronos hatte daraufhin deutlich nachgelassen und ihm selbst gab das eher zusätzlichen Schwung. Eigentlich entschied diese Wendung den Kampf, wenn er ehrlich war.  
Duncan fragte sich, wie viel Manipulation hinter all dem lag. Genau genommen wollte er die Antwort gar nicht wissen. Das gehörte wohl mit zu den Tausenden von Bedauern, die man in einem unsterblichen Leben ansammelte.  
Andy wirkte überrascht, streifte mit einem Blick ihren alten Liebhaber, bevor sie erneut Duncan ansprach.  
„Dann bist du wesentlich besser mit dem Schwert, als ich vermutet hätte. Mit welcher Waffe hast du ihn geschlagen?“  
Gleichzeitig wandte sie sich an ihre Leute. „Ihr solltet sie nicht unterschätzen. Im Gegensatz zu uns benutzen sie in ihrem Spiel nur Hieb- und Stichwaffen. Sie stecken im Schwertkampf viel tiefer drin als ihr vermutet.“  
Mac, der es interessant fand, dass diese Gruppe sich anscheinend, obwohl sie nicht im Spiel waren, doch nicht nur mit Revolvern beschäftigte, beantwortete Andys an ihn gerichtete Frage.  
„Ich bevorzuge seit vielen Jahren ein Katana.“  
Sie grinste daraufhin süffisant „Eine asiatische Klingenwaffe? Das ist ungewöhnlich für einen schottischen Highlander. Weißt Du, was eine Labrys ist?“  
„Ich habe einmal eine syrische Labrys in einem Antiquariat gesehen, aber ich habe noch nie mit einer Doppelaxt gekämpft, geschweige denn jemanden getroffen, der eine verwendet hat.“  
Wieder entglitt ihr ein wölfisches Grinsen. „Na dann willkommen zur Premiere. Meine ist eine Spezialanfertigung. Sie ist durch einige Modifikationen schneller und besser zu handhaben. Ich glaube, ich bring sie morgen einfach mit, wenn ich Adam etwas zerzaust bei dir im Dojo wieder abgebe. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja die Möglichkeit für ein wenig Spaß?“  
Methos reagierte nicht einmal ansatzweise auf den Spott. Er widmete sich hingebungsvoll und selbstzufrieden der nächsten Bierflasche.  
Nicky, der das ganze Geschehen wie üblich ruhig beobachtete und bemerkte, dass der Schotte nicht ganz abgeneigt zu sein schien, wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Yusuf, der ihm kaum sichtbar zunickte.  
„Die Waffe, die der Boss wohl eher bei Dir vermutet hat, ist meine. Bei einem Highlander hätte ich ebenfalls ein Breitschwert wie meines erwartet.“  
Er warf Methos einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, bevor er sich an ihn wandte. „Adam, Andy hat von dir erzählt, dass auch du diese Waffe führst. Ich trainiere oft mit Joe, aber der bevorzugt seinen Säbel und das ist nicht dasselbe wie eine Übungseinheit mit gleichen Waffen. Ich wäre einem Training mit jemanden, der fit in meiner Waffengattung ist, nicht abgeneigt.“  
Methos wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Andromache. Was da für eine Kommunikation stattfand, entging sogar den anderen Mitgliedern der alten Garde.  
Der alte Mann schluckte angestrengt und konzentrierte sich voll auf seinen Gesprächspartner.  
„Nicky, im Allgemeinem vermeide ich es, heutzutage, zu kämpfen. Ich würde lieber auf ein Training mit dir verzichten.“  
Abrupt wandte er sich Andy zu, die sich laut geräuspert hatte und ihn misstrauisch betrachtete.  
„Jetzt schau mich nicht so an. Ich weiß genau was Du denkst und nein, das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich bin nicht meines Lebens überdrüssig, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich will nur absolut keine zusätzlichen Probleme. Ein Kampf zwischen unseren beiden Rassen birgt jede Menge wirklich ernsthaftes Konfliktpotenzial. Ich bin nun mal überzeugt davon, dass die meisten Auseinandersetzungen das Risiko nicht wert sind“  
„Ich verstehe, was du meinst“, Andy nickte, „aber wir sind alle seit Jahrhunderten schon erwachsen und diszipliniert. Wir können Regeln bestimmen, und gegenseitig mit Schusswaffen dafür sorgen, dass die auch eingehalten werden. Das Ding, das du unter diesem hässlichen, unförmigen Pullover trägst, ist ja sicher nicht die Verlängerung deines Schwanzes, oder?“  
„Du willst, dass ich ernsthaft mit einem deiner Männer kämpfe? Wirklich?“  
„Ja. Wenn Nicky das gerne möchte. Für mich ist das okay“ Andromache schaute auffordernd in Richtung Bar, an der Joe schon seit einer Viertelstunde eifrig zum zehnten Mal anfing, ein Bierglas zu polieren. „Du darfst auch gerne Freund Hinkebein samt seiner Schusswaffe mitnehmen. Der wacht ja über euch zwei, wie eine Glucke über ihre frischgeschlüpften Küken. Wenn du ihn schon vor uns warnst, scheinst du dem ja auch zu vertrauen.“

Methos setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf, als Andy auf Dawson und seine Warnung an ihn zu sprechen kam. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass ihr so gut wie nichts entging. Sie war einer der wenigen Menschen, die ihn gut lesen konnten. Hoffentlich wusste sie, dass das in jeder Richtung funktionierte.  
„Oh, Joe wäre sicher restlos begeistert, nur was ich davon halte, weiß ich noch nicht.“  
„Ach komm schon, alter Mann“, neckte ihn Andromache. „Hast Du etwa Angst? Nicky kann hervorragend auf sich selbst aufpassen und er ist wirklich gut. Na los, tu ihm doch den kleinen Gefallen, oder hast du Bedenken, dass du nach der kommenden Nacht nicht mehr dazu in der Lage sein wirst?“  
Methos ignorierte ihren Spott und wog den Kopf bedächtig hin und her, während sein potentieller Gegner ihn freundlich lächelnd musterte. Die Aussicht auf einen Kampf mit einem von Andys Jungs behagte ihm nicht. Andromache legte sehr viel Wert darauf, dass ihre Leute ihr Handwerk absolut verstanden und Nicky dürfte laut Yusufs früherer Aussagen ein ähnliches Alter haben, wie dieser. Tausend Jahre Schwertkampferfahrung brachten nicht mal viele Unsterbliche seiner eigenen Art auf. Wenn man, wie Nicky, rein gar nichts – also nicht einmal den Kopf, zu verlieren hatte, bewirkte das ganz sicher nicht gerade, dass man sich im Kampf in vornehmer Zurückhaltung übte.  
Letztlich hatte Methos keine Ahnung, was ihn dazu verleitete, der Bitte des Italieners nachzugeben. Er hoffte nur, dass er es nicht daran lag, dass Andy seinen Testosteronspiegel in die Höhe schnellen ließ. Hoffentlich würde er es nicht bereuen, oder sich morgen vollkommen blamieren.  
„Gut, aber eigentlich bin ich zu alt für diesen Scheiß. Wenn Du unbedingt willst, dann lass ich mich morgen darauf ein“, seufzte er resigniert. „Aber nur, weil ich deinem Boss seit Ewigkeiten noch einen Gefallen schulde.  
Nicky lächelte gewinnend und nickte offensichtlich erfreut.

Duncan sah auf seine Uhr. Er ließ den Blick durch den gut besuchten Gastraum gleiten. Joes Gig hatte den Laden recht schnell voll werden lassen und die Menge an Gästen brachte selbst die routinierte Kellnerin an ihre Grenzen.  
Er bedeutete den anderen durch ein leichtes Schütteln der Flasche, dass sein Bier leer war und erhob sich gemächlich.  
„Ich werde mir noch ein letztes von diesem Bier holen. Will noch jemand?“   
Andy war die einzige, die nickte.  
„Wenn Du zu diesem Joe an die Bar gehst, dann lade ihn doch bitte zu unserer kleinen Trainingsstunde morgen früh ein. Er kann gerne den Revolver mitbringen, den er unter seiner Kleidung trägt, wenn ihm das lieber ist. Adam wird wohl heute Abend kaum die Gelegenheit dazu haben, ihn zu fragen. Er wird zu beschäftigt sein.“  
Einen langen Augenblick erwiderte Duncan nichts darauf, starrte sie nur irritiert an.  
Woher wusste sie von Joes Waffe? Als habe sie seine Gedanken erraten, musterte sie ihn mit ernstem Blick und fügte hinzu: „Sagen wir morgen früh, gegen zehn Uhr?“  
Methos senkte ergeben den Kopf, konnte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln jedoch nicht verkneifen. Andromache bemerkte es umgehend, hob tadelnd eine Augenbraue und korrigierte sich.  
„Sagen wir besser morgen Mittag, gegen zwölf. Er wird lange beschäftigt sein.“  
Duncan nickte ein wenig schneller, als zu erwarten gewesen wäre und verließ fast schon fluchtartig den Tisch.   
Diese Dame war einfach… meine Güte, er fand nicht einmal ein Wort dafür. Selbst Methos schien sich ihrem Willen mit Freuden nahezu widerstandslos zu beugen.

Joe musterte ihn fragend und mit besorgtem Blick, als er an den Tresen kam und ein skythisches Bier orderte.   
„Wer, zum Teufel sind die, Mac? Von denen hab ich noch nie irgendwas gelesen oder gehört, aber wenn das keine Unsterblichen sind, dann werde ich bei den Beobachtern meine Rente einreichen.“  
Duncan seufzte schwermütig und warf einen Blick zurück in Richtung des Tisches. Joe tat ihm irgendwie leid. Er selbst tat sich ja schon schwer mit der Erkenntnis, dass es offenbar noch eine weitere Rasse Unsterblicher gab. Joe hingegen würde vielleicht ernsthaft an seinem Job als Watcher zweifeln, wenn er davon erfuhr.  
„Alte Freunde. Sehr, sehr alte Freunde von Methos, fürchte ich. Und ja, Du hast recht, sie sind unsterblich. Alle vier.“, er wandte sich wieder Dawson zu, der ihn nun wirklich verwirrt musterte.  
„Aber ich habe nichts über sie…“  
„Ja“, unterbrach Duncan ihn. „Sie sind… anders.“  
„Sie sind bis an die Zähne bewaffnet, MacLeod. Und damit meine ich keine Schwerter. Die sehen für mich aus, wie ein verdammter Söldnertrupp!“  
Duncan nickte bedächtig. „Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn es auch so ist.“   
Er nahm einen Schluck des herben Bieres und wurde sich plötzlich wieder bewusst, warum dieses Getränk nicht unbedingt zu seinen Favoriten zählte.  
„Hast Du morgen Mittag Zeit? Gegen zwölf Uhr?“  
Joe musterte ihn fragend. „Was ist morgen um zwölf Uhr?“  
„Ich fürchte, dass wir morgen eine Kostprobe ihres ganzen Könnens serviert bekommen.“  
Sein Freund schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und verengte zweifelnd die Augen zu Schlitzen.  
„Morgen gegen zwölf Uhr wird Methos sich mit einem von ihnen in meinem Dojo auf etwas einlassen, was sie als Übungskampf bezeichnen. Und damit die Sache nicht aus dem Ruder läuft, brauchen wir noch jemanden, der gut mit Schusswaffen umgehen kann.“  
Dawson hob völlig verwundert beide Augenbrauen.   
„Aus dem Ruder… Oh Mac, nein, tu das nicht. Ich dafür der Falsche und…“  
„Oh Joe. Fang jetzt nur nicht mit Deinem Beobachtereid an. Du bist längst aufgeflogen. Die wissen seit über einer Stunde, wer Du bist und das ist nicht mal Methos´ Schuld. Sie wären heute Abend auch selber darauf gekommen. Andromache hatte dich ins Auge gefasst, gleich nachdem sie die Bar betreten hatten. Du hast ohnehin keine Wahl. Ich fürchte, sie werden auf deine Anwesenheit und auf die Deiner Waffe bestehen. Auch wenn ich alles andere als begeistert von der Idee bin.“  
Er stellte die halb leere Bierflasche zurück auf den Tresen griff sich noch eine volle für Andromache und machte Anstalten, sich wieder an den Tisch zu begeben, als er sich nochmal an Joe wandte.  
„Morgen Mittag, kurz vor zwölf. Nicht vergessen. Und Joe“, mitleidig und ernst sah er zu ihm herüber „pass bitte auf dich auf. Diese Leute sind wirklich nicht ungefährlich.“ 

Er blickte angespannt auf seine Uhr. Fast dreiundzwanzig Uhr. Höchste Zeit, dass er nach Hause kam. Wenn morgen wirklich diese kleine Übungseinheit mit Andy stattfinden würde, sollte er wohl besser fit und ausgeschlafen sein. Er vermutete, dass Methos vermutlich nicht zum Ausschlafen kommen würde.  
Er warf sich in seinen Mantel und nahm mit einer kurzen, kaum sichtbaren Bewegung das versteckte Katana wieder an sich, um es unter dem Stoff zu verbergen. Die Bierflasche für Andromache stellte er vor sie auf den Tisch.  
„So leid es mir auch tut, meine Herrschaften, aber ich sollte mich verabschieden. Joe wird morgen dabei sein. Ich wünsche eine gute Nacht.“  
Booker sah ihm amüsiert nach und runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn.  
„War das eine Verabschiedung oder eine Flucht?“  
Methos zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.  
„Vermutlich ein bisschen von beidem“, merkte er an und trank den Rest aus seiner Bierflasche.  
„Ihr seid fürchterlich.“  
Dann kniff er die Augen zusammen, ließ sich im Stuhl zusammenfallen, prostete der alten Garde zu.  
„Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie sehr mich das freut. Das hat er wirklich verdient.“


	5. Dreiundfünfzig Jahre

„Gehen wir in ein Hotel?“  
Er sah sie entrüstet an. „Oh nein, ich werde mich von dir auf gar keinen Fall in einen so einen Schuppen schleppen lassen. Ich habe eine schöne, gemütliche Wohnung hier.“  
„Adam, ich weiß nur zu genau, was du unter gemütlich verstehst. Beantworte mir eine Frage. Gibt es dort außer Büchern auch noch so gewöhnliche Dinge wie ein Bett?“  
Über Methos Gesicht glitt der Schatten eines Lächelns.   
„Mein Schatz, selbst wenn du es dir nicht vorstellen kannst, da ist tatsächlich ein Bett. Teppiche liegen auf dem Boden. Ich besitze einen wirklich stabilen Eichentisch, Wände und sogar ein Badezimmer.“  
„Dann lass uns gehen und schauen, dass wir so viel wie möglich von diesen Dingen zum Einsatz bringen können. Ich freue mich.“  
Methos nickte nachdenklich, setzte einen fast mitleiderregenden Gesichtsausdruck auf, schnappte sich seinen Mantel und ließ Andy vorangehen.

Die drei verbliebenen Mitglieder der alten Garde warfen sich grinsend amüsierte Blicke zu. Booker versuchte, einen Blick auf Adams Schwert zu werfen, aber es gelang ihm genauso wenig, wie vorhin bei diesem Duncan.   
„Das ist schon eine bemerkenswerte Technik, die Schwerter zu tarnen. Ich denke, es ist eine Mischung aus Geschicklichkeit und Ablenkung.“  
Nicky lachte leise auf. „Wenn du das sagst. Ich würde verstehen, dass Yusuf und ich uns von diesen beiden Männern ablenken ließen, aber bei dir wundert es mich ein wenig.“  
Booker schüttelte nur abwehrend den Kopf. „Wie sieht es aus? Noch ein Getränk? Oder machen wir Feierabend?“  
Yusuf, der sich den ganzen Abend fast nur im Hintergrund gehalten hatte und zufrieden damit war, das Geschehen zu beobachten, meinte dazu: „Nein. Nichts mehr. Doch mich beschäftigt etwas anderes. Es ist ziemlich verblüffend, oder nicht?“  
Booker legte fragend den Kopf schief. „Wovon sprichst du?“  
„Ist es euch nicht aufgefallen? Der Boss mag ‚Adam‘, und damit meine ich, dass sie ihm tatsächlich vertraut. Das habe ich nicht erwartet. Gut, ich weiß, sie haben eine gemeinsame Geschichte. Aber die habe ich wohl unterschätzt.“  
Booker runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, du kennst ihn ebenfalls.“  
„Oh ja, das stimmt wohl. Ich war noch ziemlich jung. Jünger, als Du jetzt bist. Nicky und ich hatten uns gerade erst zusammengerauft und ich war im zwölften Jahrhundert mit Andy in al-Andalus unterwegs. Auf Nicky sollten wir einige Tage später in Málaga treffen.“  
Der Italiener nickte zustimmend. „Während Joe und Andy die befreiten Sklaven aus Silves bei Nacht durch das Land schleusten, wartete im Hafen von Málaga ein von mir organisiertes Schiff um sie nach Genua zu bringen.“  
„Irgendetwas ging furchtbar schief. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr genau, was, aber es endete damit, dass ich in Gefangenschaft geriet und mehrmals getötet wurde.“  
Yusuf schüttelte schaudernd den Kopf und runzelte voller böser Erinnerungen die Stirn, bevor er mit seiner Erzählung fortfuhr.   
„Man hatte mich als Verräter an einem Pranger gefesselt und solange sie nicht herauszufinden vermochten, wie sie mich endgültig töten konnten, wurde ich mit altem Gemüse und Steinen beworfen. Er gehörte zu diesen Leuten, in deren Gefangenschaft ich geraten war.   
Als die Führer bemerkt hatten, dass ich nicht zu töten war, hielten sie mich für einen Dämon, wie so oft schon. Sie beschlossen, mich am nächsten Morgen in einer Wand einzumauern, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich dauerhaft von der Welt verschwand.   
Methos spotte damals über mich, als er mich dort gefesselt sah. Er lachte, nahm sich einen faulen Apfel und warf ihn mir direkt an die Stirn. Als mein Blick auf ihn fiel, grinste er hämisch, und ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Andy schon längst mit ihm zusammen arbeitete, um mich da raus zu kriegen. Mitten in der Nacht stand er vor mir, und machte sich an den Ketten zu schaffen. Ich konnte erst nicht glauben, dass er mich befreien wollte. Was da wirklich lief, erfuhr ich erst, als Andy zu ihm stieß und wir gemeinsam verschwanden. Er brachte sogar meinen Säbel mit. Wir ritten ein paar Tage zusammen. Ich bin ihm also was schuldig, doch ich vertraue ihm nicht ohne Vorbehalt. Er meidet Kämpfe, und er flieht lieber, bevor er tötet. Es ist ihm wirklich egal, wenn man ihn für feige hält. Und dass, obwohl er ein sehr gefährlicher Kämpfer ist, wenn er beschließt sich zu stellen. Er ist ziemlich verwirrend.“  
Booker nickte nachdenklich. Dieser Hinweise hätte es für ihn nicht unbedingt bedurft. Er hatte nicht im Entferntesten vor, sich ohne Rückversicherung auf einen der beiden Männer zu verlassen. Weder auf diesen Adam Pierson und auch nicht auf Duncan McLeod. Zumindest nicht, nachdem er nicht mehr Zeit mit ihnen verbracht hatte, als einen halben Abend in einer Bar am Ende der Welt. Er stand auf, nachdem auch Nicky nichts mehr bestellen wollte und ging zum Tresen zu Joe Dawson, um ihre Rechnung zu verlangen.   
„Oh“, meinte dieser und winkte verneinend ab, „unser aller gemeinsamer Freund Adam hat die Zeche schon beglichen. Wir sehen uns ja morgen.“  
Booker schätzte das freundliche, fast joviale Lächeln richtig ein, denn er konnte den auch stahlharten Blick deuten, als der Barkeeper hinzufügte:  
„Ich freue mich auf morgen Mittag, man kann nie genug Freunde haben, nicht wahr? Ich werde pünktlich um zwölf Uhr im Dojo sein.“  
Beim Hinausgehen aus der Bar sagte Nicky flüsternd zu Yusuf: „Was für eine verrückte Stadt, dieses Seacouver. Selbst invalide Sterbliche würden hier im Ernstfall nicht vor einer offenen Auseinandersetzung mit schwer bewaffneten Fremden zurückschrecken.“

Andromache lachte laut auf, als Methos die Türe zu seinem Appartement öffnete und sah sich amüsiert darin um. Das verrückte Durcheinander der verschiedenen Kunststile und zeitgenössischem Ramsch schockierte vermutlich erst mal jeden Besucher. Andy fühlte sich merkwürdig nostalgisch an die alte Mine in Frankreich erinnert, in der sie seit Jahrhunderten ihren eigenen Kram ausbewahrte.  
„Wenn es wahr ist, dass eine Wohnung den Charakter des Besitzers preisgibt, dann ist das hier eine klare Ansage“. Andy beobachtete Methos dabei, wie seinen Mantel aufhängte. Das Schwert legte er beiläufig auf einen kleinen Tisch.   
„Du führst immer noch das Ivanhoe?“  
Er grinste wölfisch und strich sanft über das Heft der Waffe. „Ich bin nicht nur alt, Andromache, ich bin auch sehr treu. Das solltest du doch wohl nicht etwa vergessen haben?“  
Andy lächelte kühl. „Ist das eine Anspielung auf unseren Abschied, damals in Judäa?“  
Methos antwortete nicht, blickte ihr nur mit schwermütigen Augen entgegen. Schließlich zuckte er bedauernd mit seinen Schultern.  
„Ich konnte nicht bleiben. Kronos war hinter mir her. Ich musste verschwinden.“  
Sie schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Ich wäre mit dir gegangen, du verdammter Idiot.“  
„Und Quynh? Lykon? Wären sie auch mit mir gegangen? Hast Du sie gefragt? Du hattest Lykon gerade erst gefunden und er passte so viel besser zu dir als ich. Verdammt, Andy, er war von deiner eigenen Art, während ich jeden Tag damit rechnen musste, dass Kronos oder irgendein anderer mir den Kopf nimmt.“  
Er bemerkte, wie sie unwillig mit den Kiefern mahlte, sich eine bissige Antwort verkniff und ihren Blick über die Kunstwerke wandern ließ. Zwischen Unmengen von modernem Schrott waren kleine wertvolle, wirklich altertümliche Werke versteckt.  
Ihre Aufmerksamkeit blieb an einer kunstvollen Frauenstatue aus weißem Marmor hängen.   
„Methos, ernsthaft?“ Sie stellte sich breitbeinig vor die Figur und musterte sie kritisch. Methos schloss zu ihr auf, umarmte sie von hinten und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Diese Kriegerin ist wunderschön. Fast so schön wie das Original.“ Dabei biss er fest in ihr Ohrläppchen.   
„Du verdammter Bastard.“   
Er lachte dieses Lächeln, von dem sie nur zu gut wusste, wie es gemeint war, aber immerhin wich er vorsichtig vor ihr zurück.   
„Oh nein, bitte nicht die Raubkatzennummer.“ Er versuchte zu fliehen. Mit einem Riesensatz hechtete sie ihm nach und bekam ihn an dem viel zu großen Pullover zu fassen. Sie zog ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich heran, dabei riss der Stoff mit einem hässlichen Geräusch quer über seinem Rücken auf.  
Sie streifte mit der Lippe seine Wange und flüsterte rau: „Tut mir leid.“  
Er lächelte verschmitzt, wusste, dass sie diese Worte nicht ernst meinte. Es war ihr völlig gleich. Selbst wenn sie seine komplette Garderobe mit einem Messer in Streifen schneiden müsste, um das zu erhalten, was sie haben wollte, dann würde sie es tun, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an die Kleidung zu verschwenden.   
„Aber gerne doch. Ich habe mehr von dem Zeug“, murmelte er heiser, zog die Reste des Stoffes von seinem Körper und warf sie achtlos zu Boden.   
Mit einem kleinen Handgriff öffnete sie die Schließe seines Schulterholsters und lachte wissend, als er seine Jeans auszog, und sie das Tauchermesser entdeckte, dass an seiner Wade befestigt war.   
Sie zog ihr Shirt in einer flüssigen Bewegung über den Kopf und Methos legte seine Rechte an die Glock, die locker in ihrem Hosenbund steckte. Sie fand ihren Platz neben seinem Ivanhoe auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Eingang, ebenso wie Andys Beretta samt deren Oberschenkelholster.   
Methos hob fragend eine Augenbraue, doch ein Messer trug sie tatsächlich nicht und auch die Labrys schien sie im Safehouse zurückgelassen zu haben.  
Als sie nackt und unbewaffnet voreinander standen und sich gegenseitig musterten, war es Methos, der als Erstes sprach: „Oh, ich hatte so recht. Nicht einmal der beste Künstler kommt auch nur annähernd an das Original heran.“

Andy lächelte siegesgewiss und trat einen Schritt näher. Die Bewegung, mit der sie beidhändig in sein Haar griff, war so zielgerichtet und schnell, dass er sie erst registrierte, als sie ihn stürmisch auf sich zu zog. Gemeinsam stolperten sie in das hinein, was er als seine Küche bezeichnete.  
Er griff fiebrig an ihre Taille, hob sie in einer Drehung auf seine Hüfte und prallte, ohne es zu merken, gegen die Türe des Kühlschrankes, der sich mit schwachem Lichtschein öffnete.  
Im nächsten Augenblick hielt Andromache eine Flasche Bier in der Hand.  
Diese fiel aus ihren Fingern, als Methos sie bestimmt und unnachgiebig rücklings auf den schweren Eichentisch drückte.   
„Dreiundfünfzig Jahre, verdammt“, flüsterte er atemlos, „ich bin so ein Idiot. Wie konnte ich nur so lange auf dich warten?“


	6. Der Tag danach

Das Appartement bot ein Bild völliger Verwüstung.  
Diverse Kleidungsstücke warenwüst über den ganzen Wohnraum verteilt. In der Küche tropfte der Inhalt mehrerer umgestoßener Getränkeflaschen von der Kante des Tisches und bildete eine Lache auf den Fliesen darunter. Einige der metallenen Kunstwerke hatten den Orkan, der anscheinend durch die Wohnung getobt war, nicht überlebt.  
Zwei Stühle, die eigentlich zu dem Eichentisch gehörig waren, fanden sich neben der Getränkepfütze am Boden liegend wieder.Sogar der unförmige Lesestuhl mit der hohen Rückenlehne lag auf der Seite. Es mussten unsagbare Kräfte eingesetzt worden sein, um das massive Teil umzuwerfen.  
Das Chaos zog sich durch die ganze Wohnung. Aus dem schweren Regal im Wohnzimmer fehlten mehrere Bücher. Es wirkte, als habe sie jemand in einer fahrigen Bewegung wie altes Spielzeug von ihrem Platz gefegt und auf dem Boden verstreut liegen lassen. Die Bettdecke aus dem Schlafzimmer teilte dieses Schicksal und der Rest des Bettes war völlig zerwühlt.

Andy genoss das heiße Wasser, das über ihren Rücken rann. Mehr noch genoss sie, dass sie nicht alleine in der großen Dusche stand.  
Methos, Adam, wie immer er sich auch gerade nannte, ließ seine Rechte über ihre Hüfte gleiten, strich mit seiner Nasenspitze sanft über ihren Nacken und biss spielerisch in ihre Schulter.  
Sie lachte entspannt auf, wandte sich zu ihm um und drückte ihn an die geflieste Wand.  
„Nana, werde mal nur nicht zu gierig, Remus, mein Schatz.“  
„Weißt du“, flüsterte er heiser in ihr Ohr, „von all meinen Namen mochte ich diesen am wenigsten.“  
Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, erhöhte den Druck darauf und ergriff mit der anderen sein rechtes Handgelenk. Sie hielt es wie in einem Schraubstock. Unnachgiebig nagelte sie ihn auf diese Art und Weise nahezu bewegungsunfähig unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl fest.  
„Das mag vielleicht daran liegen“, antwortete sie leise, „dass es der Name eines Sklaven ist.“  
Etwas in seinen Augen blitzte kurz auf. Nicht einmal Andy konnte sagen, ob es Wut, Scham oder etwas anderes war, doch unmittelbar nach diesem Satz wand er sich nahezu mühelos aus ihrem Griff, packte sie am Handgelenk, tauchte unter ihr hinweg und stand plötzlich hinter ihr. Mit einem Ruck zwang er sie dazu, sich umzuwenden und ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
„Vorsicht, Andromache. Ich bin nur dann der nette Adam Pierson, wenn es mir einen Vorteil verschafft. Der Methos, den du aus der Bronzezeit kennst, ist immer noch irgendwo hier drin.“  
Sie lächelte boshaft und hob ihr Knie, bis es zwischen seine Beine glitt. Mit der freien Hand griff sie ihm ungeniert in den Schritt.  
„Mit dem bin ich damals auch fertig geworden, falls du dich noch erinnerst.“  
Methos konnte sich ein leises Lachen kaum verkneifen und hob sie auf seine Hüfte.  
Es war erst acht Uhr morgens. Ihnen blieben noch volle drei Stunden Zeit.  
Sie hatten vor, sie gut zu nutzen.

Irgendwann war es allerdings auch den beiden Tausendjährigen genug. Mit einem Seufzen lösten sie sich voneinander.  
Andy meinte trocken: „Ich hoffe, du hast genügend heißes Wasser. Dein Fußboden ist schmutzig und nass. Wir müssen ganz bestimmt nochmals duschen.“  
Methos warf einen Blick auf sein verwüstetes Zuhause und lächelte nur amüsiert.  
„Ich wollte sowieso ein wenig umdekorieren. Was meinst du, Frühstück?“, meinte er schulterzuckend.  
Andy blickte skeptisch. Sie konnte sich nicht recht vorstellen, was ihr alter Freund heutzutage als Frühstück bezeichnete.  
„Was könnte es denn außer Bier geben? Du bist nicht der Typ, der Brötchen zum Aufbacken daheim hat.“  
„Wahr. Das bin ich nicht. Doch du wirst es nicht glauben, Adam Pierson ist da anders. Der ist charmant, ewiger Student und furchtbar ausgehungert. Und er hat eine ältere Freundin in der Bäckerei unten, die ihn gerne mästen würde. Wenn er hungrig aufsteht, und bei ihr anruft, bringt sie sofort ein paar Croissants oder Brötchen oder was-auch-immer hoch. Was möchtest du gerne essen, meine schönste Andromache?“  
„Ah, ich verstehe, dieser Adam ist also ein liebenswerter Charakter?!  
Methos lächelte, zog sie nochmals in einer bittenden Geste zu sich heran, küsste sie zärtlich an der Schläfe.  
„Nein, ich bin der Liebenswerte, Adam ist nett, arm, etwas sozial gehemmt, ein typisches akademisches Genie, schüchtern. Jeder fühlt sich gut in seiner Gegenwart. Also, was essen wir?“

Kurze Zeit später war der Tisch abgeputzt, die beiden saßen auf den wiederaufgerichteten Stühlen.  
Andy hatte, nachdem ihr Stuhl etwas wackelte, ein kleines Büchlein untergelegt.  
Methos hatte sogar starken Kaffee aufgebrüht, die Croissants aßen sie direkt aus der Tüte.  
„Das wird der arme Mister Pierson wohl neu verleimen müssen.“  
„Ach, nein, das braucht der nicht, er bekommt nicht oft Besuch, der kommt mit einem Stuhl klar.“  
Methos zwinkerte ihr übertrieben zu.  
„Dieser Duncan besucht dich nicht?“  
Ganz kurz sah sie einen Schatten über sein Gesicht laufen, die betonte lässige Haltung, die so wirkte, als würde er auf dem Stuhl zerfließen, sagte ihr ein Übriges.  
„Heißes Thema?“  
Einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, er würde ihr nicht antworten. Doch schließlich richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit voll auf sie.  
„Du magst es nicht verstehen, aber Mac ist mir wichtig, fast so wichtig wie dir die Garde.“  
Der Ausdruck seiner Augen in dem ansonsten freundlich blickenden Gesicht, zeigte ihr, dass er es sehr ernst meinte. Wer sich mit Duncan McLeod anlegte und gewann, würde es mit etwas sehr Dunklem zu tun bekommen. Sie war gewarnt.

Sie schluckte den Bissen in ihrem Mund herunter, spülte mit Kaffee nach und nickte verstehend.  
„Okay“, antwortete sie gedehnt. „ich werde ihm schon nicht weh tun und Joe scheint ihn ja auch zu mögen. Wir machen ihn dir nicht kaputt, wenn es das ist, worum du dich sorgst.“  
Er sah sie über den Rand der Kaffeetasse hinweg ernst an und nickte, als er sie abstellte.  
„Aber da ist mehr, habe ich recht?“, fragte sie ihn wie beiläufig. „Ich kenne dich, Methos, ich weiß, wenn dich etwas beschäftigt, aber es ist nicht nur dieser Highlander.“  
Einen langen Augenblick starrte er sie bedeutungsvoll an, ohne etwas auf die Frage zu erwidern. Dann hob er den Kopf und lehnte sich betont gelassen in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
„Warum lässt du es zu, dass Nicky und ich mit Schwertern aufeinander losgehen?“  
Sie fror mitten in der Bewegung ein, musterte ihn ausdrucklos und schüttelte sich dann vor Lachen.  
„Oh Methos, ihr geht doch nicht aufeinander los. Das ist ein lächerlicher Übungskampf.“  
Er blieb absolut ernst und verzog keine Miene.   
„Ist es das?“  
Ihr Lachen verstummte augenblicklich, als sie sah, dass das neckische Spiel ein abruptes Ende gefunden hatte. Da war er wieder, der alte Methos, der, dem sie in Skythien mit der Labrys in der Hand, im Kampf gegenübergestanden hatte. Argwöhnisch, berechnend und gefährlich.  
Sie stellte die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch und richtete sich kerzengerade in ihrem Stuhl auf.  
„Nicky hat absolut keine Vorbehalte gegen dich. Warum sollte er auch? Er hat dich gestern zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gesehen.“  
Methos legte prüfend den Kopf schief. Auf seinen Lippen kräuselte sich ein Lächeln, das nicht die Spur von Freundlichkeit aufwies.  
„Einerseits weiß ich nicht, in wieweit mein alter Ruf mir in deinem Team vorauseilt, andererseits teilt er sich mit Yusuf seit wann genau das Bett? Seit siebenhundertfünfzig oder achthundert Jahren?“  
Andy hob wissend eine Augenbraue und schnaubte spöttisch, bevor sie laut und freudlos auflachte.  
„Du glaubst, er ist eifersüchtig? Das ist absolut lächerlich, Methos. Zu der Zeit, als du mit Joe das kleine Abenteuer in Al-Andalus hattest, musste ich Sorge haben, dass sie sich gegenseitig den Kopf abreißen. Sie hatten sich erst neunzig Jahre zuvor hunderte Male auf alle möglichen Arten und Weisen gegenseitig umgebracht und waren alles andere als einander zugetan. Außerdem weiß er rein gar nichts über euch, wenn Joe ihm nichts erzählt hat.“

Er las in ihren Augen, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte, nickte und stieß die angehaltene Luft hörbar aus.  
Andy schien ihm seine Vermutung nicht übel zu nehmen, musterte ihn aber genüsslich und zuckte mit den Achseln.  
„Jetzt mal im Ernst, Methos. Du hast nicht wirklich Vorbehalte deswegen, oder? Was soll schon groß passieren, außer dass ihr euch gegenseitig ein bisschen weh tut? Ihr seid beide unsterblich.“  
Er schwieg eisern, unergründlich und ohne jede sichtbare Emotion, stand auf und räumte das Geschirr vom Tisch.  
„Ich bin nicht ganz so unsterblich wie er und ich bin nicht MacLeod. Du weißt, dass ich nie viel Zeit darauf verwendet habe, zu trainieren. Meine Taktik war immer eine andere.“  
Andy stand auf, machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu. Sie nahm seine Hände in die ihren, strich sanft über seine langen Finger.  
„Nicky ist ein netter Kerl. Du hast ihm garantiert mehr als viertausend Jahre Erfahrung voraus. Glaub mir, deine Sorgen sind völlig unbegründet.“  
Er war nicht überzeugt, nickte aber beschwichtigend und hauchte einen kleinen Kuss auf ihre Hände.  
„Wenn du das sagst, dann wird es wohl stimmen.“  
Andromache lachte heiter auf, befreite sich aus seinem Griff und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern.  
„Ja, stimmt genau, alter Mann. Aber lass mich noch ein anderes Thema ansprechen. Was steht für das nächste Millennium auf deinem Terminkalender?“  
Er runzelte die Stirn.  
„Was genau meinst du?“  
„Nun, ich muss zugeben, du bist der beste Stratege, den ich kenne. Also, worauf werden wir aufpassen müssen im nächsten Jahrtausend?“  
Obwohl die Frage lässig rüberkam, meinte sie sie ernst. Er nickte leicht und schien darüber nachzudenken, was er für die Belange der Alten Garde als wichtig erachtete.  
„Das kannst du dir selbst beantworten. Alles Technische entwickelt sich rasant. Das wird noch sehr viel schneller werden , weil weltweit geforscht und sich auch ausgetauscht wird. Waffentechnik, aber vor allem Überwachung wird für uns alle ein Thema werden. Es wird zunehmend problematisch zu verschleiern, dass wir unsterblich sind. Die Welt wird immer kleiner. Datenbanken werden schneller, leistungsfähiger und größer werden. Computerprogramme und das Internet bestimmen das nächste Jahrhundert. Sorge dafür, dass ihr bei der technischen Entwicklung dranbleibt, daran werden viele Unsterbliche scheitern, nur Anpassen wird nicht reichen. Wenn du einen Profi aus der Hightech-Branche findest, der in dein Team passt, dann greif zu.“  
Sie fragte ihn nicht, wie es mit ihm aussah, sie genoss es, wenn sie sich mehr oder weniger zufällig trafen. Falls sie wieder mehr miteinander zu tun hätten, würden sie doch nur streiten wie Hund und Katze. Sie brauchte sich nur in der Wohnung umzusehen. Wenn sie zusammenwaren, wurde sogar Sex zu einem amüsanten Kampf. Sie nickte ihm dankend zu.  
„Dann komm, lass uns jetzt zu Duncan McLeod vom Clan der McLeod gehen. Ist er denn so vom östlichen Glauben angezogen, oder ist es nur ein Zufall, dass er sein Fitnessstudio Dojo nennt?“  
„Hm“, meinte Methos schon wieder deutlich amüsiert, „es ist schon wirklich mehr eine Kampfsportschule. Lass dich einfach überraschen. Sogar ich bin etwas neugierig auf dein Sparring mit Mac.“


	7. Übungsstunde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy und Duncan treffen im Doja während eines Übungskampfes aufeinander

Da am Sonntag grundsätzlich keine Kurse im Dojo stattfanden, hatte Duncan wenigstens keine absagen müssen. Es war ihm auch lieber, wenn bei Übungskämpfen unter Unsterblichen niemand zufällig vorbeikommen konnte. Es war wohl nicht ganz zu verhindern, dass es gänzlich ohne Verletzungen abging, zumindest befürchtete Duncan das. Er würde mit seinen sonderbaren Gästen auch besprechen, den Übungsraum abzusperren. Hoffentlich ließ deren offensichtliche Paranoia das zu.   
Joseph war natürlich, wie Duncan erwartet hatte, überpünktlich. Er öffnete gerade die Türe des Dojos und sah sich prüfend um. Ein kurzes Lächeln lief über das Gesicht des Beobachters, als er Duncan sah, der mit dem Besen den Boden abfuhr. Der Holzboden des Dojos wirkte allerdings auch so schon unglaublich sauber. Joseph, der natürlich garantiert wusste, dass dafür keine Putzfrau verantwortlich war, kam in dem ihm eigenen Gangbild direkt auf Duncan zu.   
Der stellte den Besen weg und überlegte, was er dem alten Freund sagen konnte, ohne ihn zu gefährden. Eigentlich wusste er selbst nicht, was das heute werden sollte. Der Highlander ging davon aus, dass diese Leute soweit ehrlich waren, dass er sich auf ihr Wort verlassen konnte. Methos hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er die Gruppe schätzte. Ob das so weit ging, dass der Alte denen vertraute, glaubte er nicht. Er kannte Methos gut genug, um zu sehen, dass der schon sehr vorsichtig im Umgang mit ihnen war. Wenigstens waren sie keine Kopfjäger, zumindest brachte ihnen das Köpfen keinen Vorteil. Der Übungskampf mit dieser Andy jedenfalls würde sicher interessant sein. Sie war nicht so kräftig wie er, aber sicher schneller.  
„Hallo Mac, schön, dass ich dich noch alleine treffe.“  
Mac erwiderte den Gruß und grübelte, ob er Joe danach fragen sollte, ob der in den Beobachter-Akten etwas zu der Gruppe gefunden hatte.  
Als er dazu ansetzen wollte, unterbrach ihn Joe.  
„Ich habe die ganze Nacht lang Nachforschungen betrieben, bin sogar die nicht identifizierten Sichtungen durchgegangen. Keiner von denen taucht irgendwo auf. Einer mag uns ja durch die Lappen gehen, aber vier? Mac, was ist faul an der Sache?“  
„Ich denke, das wird vor allem Methos erklären können. Gefährlich sind sie zweifellos. Und mindestens so paranoid wie er.“  
„Ich habe diese Andy schon mal gesehen, ich hätte schwören können, dass da ein Bild in den Akten war …“, Dawson brach ab, „ich Idiot! Der verfluchte alte Sack. Willst du mir damit sagen, dass Adam da seine Finger im Spiel hat, dass wir nichts über die haben und …?“  
„Ich sage gar nichts“, meinte Duncan und schaute zur Tür. „Besuch naht, wir verschieben es auf hinterher unserem ‚guten alten Freund‘ auf die Finger zu klopfen.“  
Leise, nur für sich selbst fügte er hinzu: „Wenn wir das anständig über die Bühne bekommen.“   
An der Tatsache, dass Joe den Sitz seines Revolvers überprüfte, erkannte er, dass sein Beobachter sehr gute Ohren besaß.  
Pünktlich um zwölf Uhr betraten Nicky, Yusuf und Booker das Dojo und blickten sich sofort interessiert um.  
Methos und Andy kamen, wie zu erwarten war, eine halbe Stunde zu spät. Als Joe Methos intensiv musterte und meinte: „Du bist zu spät, Adam“, lächelte der nur sanft und antwortete entschuldigend „Ich bestand darauf, dass wir angekleidet kommen. Das hat dann leider noch ein wenig gedauert.“  
Andy nickte ihren Leuten kurz zu und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann sofort auf den Highlander.

Duncan kam nicht umhin, das taxierende Lächeln zu erwidern. Andy zwinkerte ihm spielerisch zu.  
„Wollen wir gleich?“  
Während MacLeod das Katana an sich nahm, warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Labrys, die sie locker in der Hand hielt, nickte dann zustimmend und begab sich mit ihr in die Mitte des Übungsraums.   
Dort positionierte er sich in der Grundstellung. Andy beobachtete ihn interessiert.  
Nicky, Yusuf, Booker, Methos und Dawson bildeten einen weiten Kreis um sie. Der Watcher prüfte unbehaglich den Sitz seines Revolvers und nagte nervös an seiner Unterlippe.  
Selbst Methos ließ die angespannte Stimmung nicht gänzlich unbeeindruckt. Im Gegensatz zu dem Barbesitzer war es in seinem Fall allerdings eher eine Art interessierte Neugierde als eine sorgenvolle Beobachtung. Er berührte kurz beruhigend Dawsons Ellenbogen. Joe blickte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass du mir dieses Mal nicht ohne Erklärung davonkommst, alter Mann.“  
„Wir werden sehen.“ Methos hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit schon längst auf die beiden Kombattanten gerichtet.  
Andy ließ die Doppelaxt um ihre Hand rotieren.  
„Der Kopf hängt am Himmel?“ Sie grinste maliziös. „Ein japanisches Schwert, geführt nach einer chinesischen Technik. Gut, dann eben nach den Regeln des Taijiquan Dao.“  
Noch bevor Duncan etwas darauf erwidern konnte, ging sie unvermittelt und mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit zum Angriff über.  
Sie führte einen weit ausholenden Schlag auf Höhe seines Oberkörpers, den er sofort geistesgegenwärtig parierte. Er keuchte erschrocken auf, hatte weder mit dem hohen Tempo, noch mit der großen Wucht des Aufpralls gerechnet, zwang sie aber mit einer Drehung des Katanas dazu, einen Schritt zurückzutreten.  
Andy nutzte die Energie des Rückschlages, um sich in eine Drehung zu begeben und den Schwung für einen weiteren Schlag zu nutzen, der auf Duncans rechte Schulter abzielte.  
Er riss die Klinge hoch, blockierte auch diesen und lenkte ihn seitlich an seinem Oberarm vorbei.  
Andromache lachte laut auf und nickte anerkennend.  
„Das ist gar nicht schlecht, Highlander.“  
Duncan reagierte nicht. Musterte sie nur weiterhin mit aufmerksamen, kühlen Blick, darauf bedacht, sich keine ihrer anmutig-gefährlichen Bewegungen entgehen zu lassen.  
Ihren Namen trug sie völlig zu Recht, wurde ihm klar. Jemand, der nicht gut auf einen Schlagabtausch mit ihr vorbereitet war, hatte im Kampf wohl nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen sie. Selbst wenn man wusste, worauf man sich einließ, war sie ganz offensichtlich schwer zu schlagen.  
Kein Wunder, dass sie Methos sowohl damals, als auch heute nahezu mühelos die Stirn bieten konnte. Duncan bemerkte jedoch deutlich, dass sie absolut die Kontrolle, sowohl über ihre Bewegungen, als auch über ihre Emotionen, behielt. Das hier war für sie tatsächlich nur eine Übungseinheit, eine kleine Spielerei am Vormittag. Nichts, was sie wirklich ernst nahm. Duncan begrüßte das ungemein. Auf dieser Basis konnte er diesen Kampf sogar genießen.  
Andromache trat einen Schritt zurück und senkte die Labrys ein wenig. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie sich etwas zurücknahm, um ihn zu einem Angriff zu bewegen.  
Duncan tat ihr den Gefallen und schob sich mit einer Drehung um die eigene Achse an ihr vorbei. Währenddessen zog er sein Katana auf Hüfthöhe nach vorne und zielte mit dem Schlag auf ihre linke Flanke.  
Sie schlug die Klinge mit Wucht zurück, doch mit Vollendung der Drehung ließ er erneut die Waffe auf sie nieder gehen. Er hätte sie auf Höhe des rechten Schlüsselbeins getroffen, wenn sie nicht die Labrys hinter ihren Rücken geführt, sie erhoben und das Katana zwischen den Axtblättern eingefangen hätte.  
Duncan bemerkte, wie entweder Joe oder Nicky alarmiert scharf die Luft einsog. Wer der beiden es sein mochte, konnte er nicht sagen. Die Männer befanden sich direkt nebeneinander. Gut möglich, dass sowohl Dawson als auch Nicky das Geräusch von sich gegeben hatten.  
Nach der vollendeten Drehung standen Andy und Duncan sich mit erhobenen Waffen gegenüber, musterten sich einen kurzen Augenblick lächelnd und gingen beide nahezu gleichzeitig in einen frontalen Angriff über, der sowohl ihm, als auch ihr Schweißperlen ins Gesicht trieb.  
Der Schlagabtausch endete damit, dass jeder die Waffe des anderen blockierte und keiner mehr aus der Situation herausfinden konnte, ohne die jeweilige Deckung aufzugeben.  
„Das reicht jetzt!“  
Dawson trat einige Schritte vor.   
„Kaum zu glauben, dass ihr euch nicht gegenseitig umgebracht habt“, schnaubte er aufgebracht.  
Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er wirklich anfing, sich Sorgen zu machen.  
Booker lachte laut auf und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.  
„Wenn Andy sagt, dass es ein Übungskampf ist, dann geht es über eine Übung auch nicht hinaus. Keine Sorge.“  
Der Beobachter sah ihn ungläubig an und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
„Das sah zwischenzeitlich aber nicht gerade so aus.“  
Andy lachte nun ebenfalls, bot Duncan eine bedankende Verbeugung an und wandte sich dem Barbesitzer zu. Tröstend klopfte sie ihm in einer distanzlosen Geste auf die Schulter.  
„Ist schon gut, Dawson. Es war wirklich nur ein kleiner Spaß.“

Joe brummte etwas in seinen Bart, das wie ein übler Fluch oder eine Verwünschung klang. Er achtete jedoch sorgfältig darauf, dass keiner der Anwesenden seine Worte verstand. Nur Methos streifte ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. Nach der Vorstellung, die diese Andy und Duncan gerade hier geboten hatten, verspürte Joe wenig Lust, sich Andromache und ihre Truppe zum Feind zu machen. Vermutlich legte die Dame großen Wert drauf, dass ihre Leute fit waren.  
Daran, dass diese Truppe ihren Lebensunterhalt tatsächlich als Söldner verdiente, bestanden aus Joes Sicht, nach dieser Erfahrung, keinerlei Zweifel mehr.  
Er schluckte trocken, als Andy ihm leichthin und fast schon vertraut auf die Schulter klopfte und mochte sich nicht vorstellen, was mit ihren Gegnern geschah, wenn sie in einen echten, ernsthaften Kampf verwickelt wurde. Die meisten Leute berührten ihn aufgrund seiner Behinderung ungern, befürchteten wohl, er könnte das Gleichgewicht verlieren. Diese Andy kannte solche Berührungsängste, ebenso wie Methos, anscheinend nicht. Er sah auf die Axt in Andys Händen.Ihr Umgang mit dieser Waffe war mit Abstand das Schaurigste, was er seit Langem gesehen hatte.  
„Und was jetzt?“, fragte er erwartungsvoll. „Gehen wir in die Küche und trinken zusammen einen Kaffee nach diesem Schlagabtausch… diesem Drama?“   
Andy grinste süffisant, während sie die Klingen ihrer Labrys nach dem Kampf auf Makel prüfte und wollte sie im Anschluss zurück in deren Tasche verstauen. Duncan, der sein Schwert ebenfalls routiniert untersuchte, es mit einem ölgetränkten Lappen säuberte, warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu und warf ihr das Tuch zu.  
Booker betrachtete den Beobachter interessiert und konnte sich den Hauch eines Lächelns nur schlecht verkneifen.  
„Sie möchten jetzt schon einen Kaffee trinken, Mister Dawson?“, tadelnd schüttelte er den Kopf und heftete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Nicky. „Dabei fängt der eigentliche Spaß doch gerade erst an. Sie wollen doch unsere Hauptattraktion nicht verpassen? Einen klassischen Kampf mit zwei Breitschwertern nach alter Schule?“

Yusuf stand zwischen Nicky und Methos wie eine Katze, die den Kanarienvogel ihres Besitzers gefressen hat, und blickte unschlüssig von einem zum anderen.  
Als Nicky ihm ein warmes Lächeln schenkte und einen Schritt vor trat, nickte er ihm warnend und sorgenvoll zu.  
Methos machte ebenfalls Anstalten, in den Kreis der Kämpfer zu treten, wurde aber von Dawson am Ärmel seines Pullovers zurückgehalten.  
„Was wird das, Adam?“  
Ohne auf die Frage zu antworten, legte der Angesprochene beruhigend seine Hand auf Joes Schulter und zog mit der anderen sein Schwert, während er entschuldigend den Kopf schüttelte. Der Watcher starrte ihn entsetzt an.  
„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst. Verdammt, Methos, was ist denn in dich gefahren?“  
„Schau Joe, das ist kompliziert…“  
Er schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf, ließ ihn einfach stehen, trat in den Kreis und machte keinerlei Anstalten, auch nur entfernt eine Grundstellung einzunehmen. Er hatte sein Schwert lässig auf der Schulter abgelegt und wirkte irgendwie fehl am Platze.  
Joe blieb fassungslos an Ort und Stelle stehen. Duncan trat an seine Seite und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Methos in einem Sparring … dass er diesen Anblick einmal genießen durfte, hätte er bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt im Leben nicht für möglich gehalten. Sicher, er hatte den alten Mann kämpfen sehen, ihm mehrfach selbst gegenüber gestanden, doch dass der ROG sich freiwillig und ohne große Not auf einen faire Auseinandersetzung einließ, wirkte fast schon surreal.   
Dass diese Übung tatsächlich fair ablaufen würde, hatte Andromache im Vorfeld unmissverständlich klar gemacht. Die Einzigen, die Schusswaffen bei sich führten, waren diejenigen, die nicht am Kampf teilnehmen würden. Methos und Nicky hatten nicht nur diese, sondern auch alle weiteren Waffen bis auf die Schwerter abgelegt. Duncan war fassungslos, als er realisierte, dass nicht nur der Italiener, sondern auch sein Freund, quasi bis auf die Zähne bewaffnet war. Die drei Messer schockierten ihn nicht, aber dass der Wurfsterne in der Manteltasche hatte, war sogar ihm absolut neu gewesen


	8. Dramatische Ereignisse

Ein letztes Mal prüfte der Ältere sein Glück und versuchte Nicolo davon zu überzeugen, von dieser Farce abzulassen, auf die der mehr als sehnsüchtig zu warten schien.  
„Du willst das wirklich tun, Junge?“  
Bei der Anrede konnte man ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln auf Nickys Stirn erkennen.  
„Ich ziehe meine Herausforderung nicht zurück, falls Du das meinst, alter Mann.“ Erwiderte der spöttisch und leichthin.  
Methos schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, ließ seine Waffe resigniert zu Boden sinken,hob die Klinge des Ivanhoe erneut, während er Yusuf einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Der grinste ihm entschuldigend entgegen und schüttelte dann mit ernster Miene den Kopf. Nicht meine Entscheidung, schien er ihm sagen zu wollen. Selbst er hatte letzte Nacht Nicky nicht davon überzeugen können, auf diesen Kampf zu verzichten.  
„Du weißt, dass wir das nicht tun müssen“, fuhr Adam unbeirrt fort. „Es besteht kein Grund für das hier und du hast keine Ahnung, wo das enden kann.“  
Nicky zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln.  
„Wir werden sehen, oder? Ich habe gefragt, du hast zugestimmt.“  
Methos mahlte mit den Kiefern, nickte aber letztlich, nachdem er von Andromache eine deutlich auffordernde Kopfbewegung registrierte.  
Einen kurzen Augenblick standen sich Nicky und Methos stumm gegenüber, dann entschloss sich der Jüngere zu einem Angriff auf Methos‘ rechte Flanke.

Der blockierte den Schlag von links unten. Nicky nahm seine Klinge zurück und führte den nächsten Hieb von weit oben auf Methos‘ Schulter. Der Alte nutzte sie sich bietende Gelegenheit, lenkte den Schlag zur Seite, führte dabei jedoch seine eigene Waffe so um das Breitschwert seines Gegners herum, dass der es nicht von dem seines Gegners lösen konnte, ohne das Heft loszulassen. Wollte Nicky nicht entwaffnet werden, sah er sich genötigt, der Bewegung zu folgen, in die Methos ihn nun zwang.  
Der lenkte den jüngeren rechtsseitig an sich vorbei und brachte ihn so dazu, das Knie tief zu beugen, um nicht sein Schwert zu verlieren  
Aus dieser Position nutzte Nicky die Gelegenheit, sich über die Schulter abzurollen und ein gutes Stück von Methos entfernt wieder auf die Füße zu kommen.

Beeindruckt hob Nicky beide Augenbrauen. Das hätte wirklich schief gehen können. Obwohl er von Joe wusste, dass Methos ausgesprochen ungerne kämpfte, schien der weder schlecht in Form, noch im Geringsten eingerostet zu sein. Mit dieser Falle hatte Nicky nicht gerechnet. Um ein Haar hätte er sich von Andys alter Flamme entwaffnen lassen und dass ihr das zu einem gewissen Grad imponierte, sah er deutlich an ihrem amüsierten Blick, den sie auf Methos warf.  
Er legte kurz den Kopf schief, als Methos keine Anstalten machte, ihm nachzusetzen oder selbst einen Angriff zu führen, daher sammelte er sich und versuchte es erneut, dieses Mal mit einer unkonventionelleren Methode.   
Mit Wucht führte er das Schwert frontal in einem weit ausholenden Hieb von unten nach oben. Methos blockte auch diesen nahezu mühelos hoch über dem Kopf ab, schlug den Angriff zurück und führte seinerseits die Klinge von rechts unten gegen Nickys Flanke, die nun ungedeckt vor ihm lag. Der wiederum parierte ebenfalls, führte mit einer flüssigen Bewegung beide Schwerter nach oben, drehte sich um seine eigene Achse und brachte aus dieser Bewegung heraus einen Schlag gegen Methos Körpermitte an, den dieser nicht mehr rechtzeitig abfangen konnte.  
Yusuf holte zischend Luft, Booker flüsterte leise etwas, dass sich sehr nach „Merde“ anhörte und MacLeod wagte einen Schritt nach vorne, wurde aber von der kopfschüttelnden Andy zurückgehalten, die beschwichtigend ihre Hand auf seine Brust legte.

Ungläubig tat Methos einen tiefen Atemzug, starrte auf das Blut, das den hellen Pullover benetzte. Nicolo hatte ihm eine lange Wunde quer unterhalb der Brust geschlagen. Nicht sehr tief, ein Kratzer nur, an der tiefsten Stelle nur Zentimeter tief, der sofort zu heilen begann, aber dennoch unbestreitbar vorhanden.  
Methos‘ Lippen öffneten sich empört zu einem Fluch in einer Sprache, die nicht einmal Andromache verstand. Aber es klang sehr kreativ und sehr missgelaunt, stellte Dawson fest, der die Lautsprache in seinem Kopf festhielt.  
„Was zum Teufel… Du hast mich verwundet!“  
Nicky betrachtete verwundert, wie schnell und dennoch anders die Verletzung heilte. Kleine Energieentladungen zogen sich in einem kurzen Aufflackern über den Schnitt, während er ebenso spurlos verschwand, wie auch Nickys eigene Verletzungen folgenlos heilten. Zurück blieben lediglich ein breiter Riss und blutige Flecken in Methos ausgeleiertem Pullover.  
„Entschuldige bitte“, wandte er höflich ein, „aber du warst nicht schnell genug und völlig ohne Deckung. Nur ein Narr würde diese Gelegenheit nicht nutzen.“  
Methos schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, presste verbissen die Zähne aufeinander und setzte den in ihm aufkommenden Ärger in einen energischen Gegenangriff um.

Er führte das Ivanhoe mit einem weit ausholenden Schlag von oben nach unten gegen Nicolos rechte Schulter. Seine Bewegungsabläufe wurden insgesamt weiter und offener. Während der folgenden Serie von Schlägen, die allesamt auf Nickys Oberkörper zielten. gab er zeitweise jede Deckung auf, wie jedem der Anwesenden schnell klar wurde.  
MacLeod runzelte unwillig die Stirn. Dass der Alte von Andy genötigt wurde, sich aus seiner Komfortzone zu begeben, behagte ihm nicht, doch das, was hier gerade geschah, wurde langsam aber sicher wirklich nicht ungefährlich. Er hatte immer vermutet, dass Methos viel zurückhielt und nie alles zeigte. Seine Kampftechnik war vermutlich wirklich eingerostet gewesen, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Aber das was jetzt hier geboten wurde, war ganz weit weg von: „Ich bin nur ein Typ!“  
Der Schlag des Italieners, der Methos unterhalb der Brust getroffen hatte, war gut gezielt und absolut präzise kalkuliert. Nicky wusste ganz genau, was er hier tat, hatte es auf die Verletzung angelegt, als sei das völlig selbstverständlich. Sahen so etwa üblicherweise deren „kleine Übungskämpfe“ aus, von denen sie gestern gesprochen hatten?   
Duncan sah sich verstohlen um, konnte in Yusufs und Bookers Augen keinerlei Argwohn oder Beunruhigung erkennen. Sie folgten dem Kampf interessiert und fast schon gelassen, schienen diese harte Gangart für völlig angemessen zu halten.  
Zunehmend konzentrierte sich Methos auf Offensivtaktiken und gab zu deren Gunsten weiteTeile seiner Defensive auf. Ein Umstand, der weder den Umstehenden, noch Andy verborgen blieb. Sie folgte dem Schlagabtausch mit konzentrierter Aufmerksamkeit und einem merkwürdigen, fast schon fiebrigen Glanz in den Augen und lächelte zustimmend.  
Das war der Moment, in dem Duncan erkannte, was hier geschah.  
Adam ließ sich auf das Spiel ein, trat mehr und mehr in den Hintergrund und überließ dem alten, dem anderen, Methos, die Kontrolle.  
Er wechselte einen besorgten Blick mit Dawson, der nervös und zutiefst beunruhigt dem folgte, was wohl alle Anwesenden, außer Joe und Duncan für ein Sparring zu halten schienen.

Nicky blockierte die Schlagfolge effizient und routiniert, selbst als Adam auf unkonventionelle alte Bewegungsfolgen wechselte, hielt er den gesteigerten Anforderungen durchgehend stand. Obwohl er nach dieser Angriffsserie schwerer atmete, verlangsamten sich seine Bewegungen nicht, doch auch er verfolgte eine ähnliche Taktik wie Methos und ließ sich von dem nicht in eine reine Defensive drängen. Dadurch, dass sie beide mehr auf Tempo als auf Kraft setzten, war das etwas, wo man sich und seine Technik mehr als gut spiegeln konnte.  
Nachdem er den letzten Hieb an seiner rechten Flanke vorbei parierte, begab er sich aus der Drehung heraus in einen Gegenschlag, der Methos um ein Haar einen tiefen Schnitt am Oberschenkel eingebracht hätte, doch der Ältere wich im letzten Augenblick einen Schritt zurück, so dass Nickys Schwert lediglich gefährlich nahe an ihm vorbei zog. Noch aus der gleichen Bewegung führte sein Gegner die Klinge um sich herum und zielte auf Methos Oberarm.  
Sein Schlag lief ins Leere, als Methos sich mit einem Ausfallschritt tief unter die Klinge duckte und das Ivanhoe nach oben führte.  
Nicky gab einen erschrockenen, erstickten Laut von sich und erstarrte. Das Schwert in seiner Hand fiel klirrend zu Boden.

Yusuf stürzte mit einem lauten Schrei einige Schritte weit vor, wurde jedoch von Andromaches ausgestrecktem Arm zurückgehalten und von Booker an den Schultern gepackt. Seine Wut entlud sich in einem weiteren Schrei.  
„Du verdammter…“  
„Was?“, unterbrach ihn Methos unwirsch, wandte sich aber sofort wieder Nicky zu.  
Joe nahm einen tiefen, verzweifelten Atemzug, ergab sich aber in den festen Griff seiner Freunde.  
„Nicht Joe“, warnte ihn Booker. „Noch nicht.“

Nicky brach mit einem schmerzerfüllten Keuchen in die Knie. Methos folgte dieser Bewegung mit der Waffe, beugte sich zu dem Jüngeren herüber und legte ihm beruhigend die freie Hand auf die rechte Schulter, bemüht, das Ivanhoe nicht zu bewegen.  
„Dummer Junge“, murmelte er mitleidig „Es hat Gründe, warum ich diesen Kampf nicht wollte.“ Nicky starrte ihn ungläubig mit Augen an, die vor Schmerzen eine Spur dunkler zu werden schienen. Ihm entwich ein heiseres Keuchen.  
„Rimuvere“, flüsterte er stockend.  
Adam nickte und drückte die Schulter des Jüngeren tröstlich, bevor er seine Hand neben die Klinge an Nickys linke Flanke legte.  
„Sobald ich das tue, setzen Atemnot und Blutung ein. Du wirst sterben, Nicky, aber das weißt Du, oder?“ 

Andy und Booker gaben Yusuf frei.  
„Geh zu ihm, Joe. Er braucht dich jetzt“, wies ihn Andromache an und für einen Augenblick war ihm tatsächlich unklar, ob sie damit Nicky oder Methos meinte. Aber vermutlich musste seine Hilfe beiden gelten.  
Er stürzte zu ihm, stützte von hinten Nicolos Rücken, legte seine Rechte auf die andere Seite der Klinge unterhalb seines linken Rippenbogens. Er spürte, wie die Hand seines Geliebten vor Schmerz krampfhaft in sein Shirt griff.  
„Rimuvere“, flüsterte Nicky erneut und nickte schwach.  
Yusuf sah zu Methos auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich fast so, als sei es abgesprochen. Beide nahmen einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor Adam mit einem kurzen Ruck die Klinge aus Nicky Flanke zurückzog.

Es blutete nicht sehr stark. Zumindest nicht nach dem ersten Anschein. Methos tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Yusuf, sie wussten beide, dass die inneren Verletzungen ein Ausmaß einnehmen mussten, dem selbst Nicolos unsterblicher Körper nicht viel entgegen zu setzen hatte.   
Scheinbar gefühllos blickte Methos mit versteinertem Gesicht auf Nicky, der zurückgesunken war, und von Yusuf gehalten wurde.   
Nicolos Gesicht war schmerzverzehrt und er stöhnte leicht auf. Jeder seiner Atemzüge schien ihm starke Schmerzen zu verursachen, dazu schüttelte ihn ein schwacher Husten, der blutigen Schaum auf seinen Lippen hinterließ.   
Methos schloss betroffen die Augen. Pneumothorax, analysiere der Mediziner in ihm. Blut im Brustraum, vielleicht eine ausgedehnte Milzruptur, ganz sicher mit Beteiligung größerer Blutgefäße.   
Nickys Körper begann mit der Heilung. Was sonst ein einmalig nützlicher Mechanismus war, würde das Leiden angesichts dieser Wunden nur verlängern. Nicky stand ein grausamer Tod bevor, wurde ihm mit wachsender Verzweiflung klar.  
Jusuf kümmerte sich um seinen sterbenden Partner, küsste ihn sanft auf die Schläfe und versuchte, ihn vorsichtig auf seinen Oberschenkeln zu positionieren, um nicht noch zusätzliche Schmerzen zu verursachen. Nicky stöhnte bei der Lageveränderung schmerzerfüllt auf. Yusuf war klar, dass seinem Nicolo jetzt kein schöner Tod bevorstand. Und vor allem kein schneller. Aber er würde nicht alleine sterben.

Methos blickte auf sein blutverschmiertes Ivanhoe, drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und schleuderte sein Schwert von sich weg, quer durch die Halle. Der dunkle, fast tierische Schrei, den er dabei ausstieß, verhinderte, dass ihm in diesem Moment jemand zu nahe kam. Als endlich Bewegung in die Zuschauer kam, war Methos schon am Ende des Dojos angekommen und stand schweratmend am Fenster, mit dem Rücken zum Geschehen.  
Andy hatte sich blitzschnell räumlich zwischen Methos und ihre Leute gestellt.  
Duncan fiel sofort die Anspannung auf, die es bei Unsterblichen, auch bei einer tödlichen Wunde, nicht geben sollte. Man starb, man wachte auf, wo war also hier jetzt das Problem.  
Keiner der Unsterblichen, die er kannte, hatte aus dem Sterben je ein großes Ding gemacht. Es war unangenehm, es schmerzte, aber es ging vorbei.  
Warum also jetzt diese Anspannung, die im Raum förmlich zu spüren war? Er tauschte einen Blick mit Dawson, der wohl ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, dass hier etwas ungewöhnlich war.  
Nicht nur Jusuf wirkte angespannt, sondern auch Booker, sogar Andy.  
Duncan schnaufte durch und ging mit leicht erhobenen Händen zu der Anführerin, um herauszufinden, was ihnen bei der ganzen Sache entgangen war.  
„Kann ich irgendwie helfen?“  
Nach Duncans Meinung, brauchte mehr als einer hier Hilfe. Er blickte auf den stocksteif stehenden Methos, der wirklich das erste Mal, seit er ihn kannte, verwundbar schien und nicht in ihre Richtung blicken wollte oder konnte.  
Nachdem Andy nicht sofort antwortete, wollte der Highlander schon zu Methos gehen.  
Die Verletzung Nicolos, die er jetzt ausmachen konnte, war definitiv tödlich und schmerzhaft. Er fragte sich, warum keiner die Sache beendete. Gab es unter denen einen Ehrenkodex, der besagte, das man natürlich sterben musste?  
Andy hielt ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf. „Nein, lass den Barkeeper gehen. Der hat erstens schon die Hand an der Waffe, um Methos zu beschützen, und zweitens wird Methos bei einem Sterblichen nicht so hart verbal zubeißen, wie er es bei dir tun würde. Wir müssen warten.“  
Duncan gab Joe einen Wink Richtung Adam und der setzte sich mit seinem schaukelnden Gang sofort in Bewegung.  
„Warum warten? Worum geht es jetzt? Versuch bitte, es mir zu erklären.“  
Andy widmete ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit MacLeod, nickte plötzlich nachdenklich.  
„Du bist sehr geradlinig und wohl das Beste, dass Methos passieren konnte. Wir haben dir nicht alles über unsere Art erzählt. Wir können nicht sterben, aber eines Tages heilen die Wunden nicht mehr und der Tod wird endgültig sein. Die Unsterblichkeit endet plötzlich und keiner von uns weiß wann das geschieht oder warum. Es wäre fatal, wenn das heute die Zeit für Nicolo wäre. Du verstehst?“  
Duncan schloss kurz die Augen, dann nickte er. Es gab, verdammt noch mal, große Unterschiede zwischen ihnen. Wie es aussah, blieb nur, auf den Tod des Italieners zu warten und auf dessen baldige Wiederbelebung zu hoffen.  
Yusuf streichelte seinen Partner zärtlich über das Gesicht und Nicolo bemühte sich seinerseits, seinen Partner mit stockenden, schwach geflüsterten Worten zu beruhigen.  
„Yusuf, tiamo, tutto bene, keine Angst.“

Die gepresste, brüchige Stimme verriet nur zu gut, welche Schmerzen den Verletzten plagen mussten. Trotz allem rang er sich mühsam ein mildes Lächeln für Yusuf ab, bevor der Hustenreiz ihn erneut überkam und seine Lippen wieder mit Blut benetzte.  
Der Orientale lächelte traurig und drückte seine Lippen auf das schwarze Haar Nicolos: „Sei la mia anima.“ 

Joe Dawson hatte inzwischen Methos erreicht. Allerdings reagierte der nicht auf seine Anwesenheit.  
„Adam, ich …“ Der Beobachter stoppte sofort, als der Alte zu ihm herumfuhr und ohne jeglichen Humor in der Stimme sagte: „Adam ist gerade in Urlaub geschickt worden und Methos glaubt allmählich ganz fest dran, dass Neuseeland um diese Jahreszeit sehr schön wäre.“  
Obwohl das fast wie einer seiner Witze klang, sah Joe an dem kalten, harten Blick, dass Methos fertig war, seine Hände zitterten und nichts im Moment humorig gemeint war. Was auch immer gerade geschehen war, Methos bedauerte es zutiefst. Joe erkannte in diesen Augen das, was er in den Augen von Hunderten von Soldaten gesehen hatte. Methos hatte es sowas von über. Jeden seiner anderen Freunde hätte er jetzt umarmt, aber Joe war klar, dass der Alte das jetzt nicht zulassen würde. So begnügte er sich damit, stehenzubleiben und sich mit seinem Gehstock abzustützen, bevor er vorsichtig seine linke Hand auf Methos´ Unterarm legte. So konnte er ihm zumindest zeigen, dass er für ihn da war.


	9. Eskalation

Von Nicolo war ein ersticktes Stöhnen zu hören.  
Methos sah mit todernster Miene auf Joe Dawsons Schuhe, als wären sie das Interessanteste der Welt und begann leise, mit schleppender Stimme, zu sprechen.  
„Als ich das Schwert entfernt habe, ist Außenluft in den Brustkorb eingedrungen. Durch die Verletzung entweicht der Unterdruck, der dafür sorgt, dass die Lunge arbeiten kann. Das Vakuum ist Geschichte, der linke Lungenflügel zusammengefallen. Er hat nur noch die Hälfte seiner Lungenkapazität zur Verfügung. Die Luftnot wird schnell schlimmer werden und die Schmerzen, die er jetzt hat, steigern sich mit jedem Atemzug. Der entstandene Hohlraum füllt sich zunehmend mit dem Blut der verletzten Milz und komprimiert den verblieben Lungenflügel. Entweder er stirbt am Schock oder er erstickt an seinem eigenen Blut. Hustet er noch blutigen Schaum?“  
Joe blickte kurz zu Nicolo hinüber und nickte nur. Fassungslos hörte er Methos zu, der emotionslos weiterdozierte.  
„Der Schnitt ist groß, ging sauber durch. Nickys Körper versucht, die Wunden so schnell wie möglich zu schließen. Bei dem Ausmaß besteht da allerdings keine Chance. Nickys Tod wird durch den körperlichen Zwang zu heilen noch eine ganze Weile hinausgezögert. Wäre er sterblich, hätte er es wahrscheinlich schon geschafft.“  
Methos hob seinen Blick, öffnete seine Hand verlangend.  
„Es könnte noch mehrere Stunden dauern, bis er stirbt. Sieh ihn dir an, Joe. Er kann jetzt schon kaum noch atmen.“  
Joe schüttelte fassungslos und entsetzt den Kopf.  
„Das kannst du nicht tun.“  
Jetzt zeigte der Alte ein wirklich amüsiertes Lächeln.  
„Joe, wenn Nicky nicht wieder aufwacht, bin ich sowieso derjenige, den Yusuf bis ans Ende der Welt jagen wird. Nichts, was ich tue, kann das noch schlimmer machen. Gib mir das Ding.“  
Joe schloss kurz seine Augen, biss die Zähne fest zusammen, er hatte sehr wohl Andys Erklärung an Duncan vorhin gehört und sah das Ausmaß der Probleme genau.  
„Ich kann das auch tun, Adam.“  
Methos nickte, streckte Dawson jedoch verlangend eine Hand entgegen.  
„Ich weiß, Joe, und ich liebe dich dafür, aber es ist mein Job.“  
Kaum, dass Methos den Revolver in der Hand hatte, entsicherte er ihn und steckte ihn in seinem Rücken in den Hosenbund.  
Ohne weitere Gemütsbewegung schlenderte er auf die am Boden Kauernden zu.  
Er musterte Nicolo genau, sah anscheinend, was er sehen wollte, zog in einer anmutigen Bewegung den Revolver und zirkelte, bevor jemand reagieren konnte, ein kreisrundes Loch mitten in die Stirn des Italieners.

Einen bangen Augenblick schien die Welt stillzustehen.   
Andromache stürzte mit einem lauten Schrei auf ihn zu. Noch bevor sie ihn erreichte, hatte Booker Methos bereits entwaffnet und ihm schmerzhaft den rechten Arm auf den Rücken gedreht, während er ihn zurückzerrte.  
Er machte keine Anstalten, sich zu wehren. Selbst nicht, als Sebastien ihm auch den zweiten Arm auf den Rücken drehte und ihn mit einem Tritt in die Knie zwang.  
Andy war nur eine Sekunde zu langsam, um zu ihm aufzuschließen, bevor Joe bei ihm war.  
Ihr entfuhr ein resigniertes „fuck“, als klar wurde, dass Yusuf schneller als sie gewesen war.  
Sein Säbel lag bereits an Adams Kehle.  
„Du verdammtes Arschloch, Methos!“, brüllte er aufgebracht. Seine Hand zitterte vor Wut, die Klinge ritzte in Adams empfindliche Haut, ein Tropfen Blut rann bereits seinen Hals hinunter.  
„Was hätte ich tun sollen?“, fragte Adam zurück. „Wie lange wolltest du ihm denn noch beim Sterben zusehen, verdammt?“  
Die Klinge schnitt jetzt tiefer in seine Haut. Nicht zu tief, dennoch schmerzhaft und ernsthaft drohend.  
„Joe“, warnte Andy vorsichtig und trat einen Schritt näher an ihr Teammitglied heran.  
„Nein, Boss!“, bellte dieser lediglich an sie gewandt zurück.  
„Du hast ihn hingerichtet, Methos! Er hat dich nur angekratzt und du hast ihn auf eine so beschissene Art und Weise umgebracht, dass er mich nach mehr als neunhundert Jahren gebeten hat, ihn endlich zu töten.“  
Methos schloss bedrückt die Augen, setzte zu einer Antwort an, brachte letztlich jedoch kein Wort hervor. Yusuf hatte Recht. Es gab nichts, was er auf seinen Vorwurf erwidern konnte. Jetzt zu sagen, dass er das getan hatte, was erledigt werden musste, war vermutlich kontraproduktiv.  
„Joe“, raunte Andy hinter dem Orientalen, „nimm den Säbel runter.“  
„Nein!“  
„Yusuf, dir war klar, dass das passieren kann.“  
Er wandte sich jetzt ihr zu, in seinen Augen stand weiterhin unbändige Wut geschrieben, als er ihr antwortete.  
„Aber doch nicht auf diese Art und Weise!“  
„Und deswegen willst du ihn jetzt töten, verdammt? Scheiße Mann, Joe. Sieh ihn dir doch mal an. Dass es so läuft, war nicht seine Absicht. Das sind Dinge, die passieren.“

Joe Dawson war inzwischen zu Nicolo gegangen, der immer noch reglos am Boden lag. Duncan blickte ebenfalls auf den Italiener hinunter.  
„Halt mich“, flüsterte Joe, ergriff Duncans Hand und ließ sich einfach nach hinten fallen. „Ich pass auf, bis der wieder aufwacht. Lass dir was einfallen. Halt die irgendwie auf.“  
Am Boden sitzend, tastete Joe sofort nach, ob Nicolos Herz schlug. Nichts war zu spüren. Durch das Loch in der Stirn sickerte etwas Wasser. Joe versuchte, irgendetwas zu erkennen, was auf unsterbliche Heilung hinwies, aber es war nichts zu sehen. Ganz genau war ihm auch nicht klar, wie das bei denen funktionierte.  
Duncan trat neben Andy, er hielt sie für eine potentielle Verbündete in dieser Geschichte. Er überlegte krampfhaft, was er tun oder sagen könnte, dass in der Situation einen Effekt haben würde.  
„Yusuf, ich hatte gestern den Eindruck, dass dir Ehre ein Begriff ist. Worin liegt die Ehre, einen Unbewaffneten zu töten, der zudem auf Knien festgehalten wird und der nicht mal Anstalten gemacht hat, sich überhaupt zu wehren?“  
„Joe“, bat Andy, „hör mir zu, ich wollte diesen Kampf, Nicky wollte ihn. Methos wollte ihn nicht, und er hatte, verdammt noch mal, Recht.“  
Yusuf atmete schwer, ließ seinen Säbel aber immer noch auf Methos Kehle ruhen.  
„Verflucht“, setzte Andy nach, „auch wenn das schon ein paar Jahre her ist, ihr habt euch einmal geliebt. Yusuf, du kannst das nicht machen, hör auf!“  
Bis auf Joe‘s heftiges Atmen war kaum ein Geräusch zu vernehmen. Verärgert schaute er auf seinen Boss.  
Dawsons sonore Stimme durchbrach diese Stille.  
„Kann einer von euch unsterblichen Idioten seinen Arsch hierher bewegen und uns wenigstens aufhelfen?“  
Joe hielt Nicolo halb aufrecht, schlug ihm auf den Rücken, um ihm zu helfen, das teilweise schon geronnene Blut auszuhusten.   
Jetzt konnte man zusehen, wie als erstes die Patrone aus der Stirn gedrückt wurde und sich der Stirnknochen wieder schloss. Die Schwertwunde schien mehr Zeit zu brauchen, aber auch da war deutlich einiges in Bewegung.  
Unter weiterem Husten brachte Nicolo die Worte „Yusuf, no, no!“ hervor.  
Der Angesprochene schloss erleichtert die Augen und stieß die angehaltene Luft aus, als er Nicolos Stimme vernahm. Der Säbel fiel klirrend zu Boden und Methos atmete auf, obwohl Booker ihn noch immer unnachgiebig auf den Knien hielt, während Joe zu Nicky stürzte.

Dawson klopfte sich gedanklich selbst auf die Schulter, wenigstens hatte er mit seinem Spruch ein wenig Druck aus der Sache herausnehmen können. An Duncans Haltung erkannte er, dass der Highlander sich mit Andy jetzt zwischen den beiden Gruppen positioniert hatte.   
Zumindest diese zwei schienen genug von der Sache zu haben.  
Andy hatte Booker einen flammenden Blick zugeworfen, der diesen daran erinnern sollte, wer innerhalb des Teams das Sagen hatte. Er zwang Methos zwar immer noch dazu, auf den Knien zu verharren, lockerte aber zumindest seinen Griff und nickte Andy beruhigend zu.  
Alleine die Tatsache, dass Nicky wieder lebte, schien schon einen Großteil der Spannung abzubauen.

Jusuf war mit einem Satz bei ihnen gewesen und hatte seinen Geliebten buchstäblich aus den Armen des Beobachters gerissen.   
Joe versuchte eine gänzlich andere Stellung einzunehmen und etwas wegzurutschen. Wie hatte er nur so naiv sein können, ausgerechnet den Krankenpfleger spielen zu wollen. Durch seine Prothesen war er jetzt genauso hilflos wie eine auf den Rücken gedrehte Schildkröte. Die Tatsache, dass der Orientale jetzt seinen wiedererwachten Partner küsste, streichelte und an sich drückte, machte die Situation für Dawson nicht besser. Er war praktisch mittendrin und fühlte sich mehr als fehl am Platze.  
Wenn die Sache hier gutausging, würde Methos dafür zahlen, das schwor er sich in dieser Sekunde.  
Andererseits hatte er noch nie eine Wiederbelebung aus einer solchen Nähe gesehen, und auch einige Unterschiede zu den Unsterblichen, die er kannte, waren ihm aufgefallen.  
Auf Yusufs marokkanische Liebesschwüre hätte Dawson allerdings gerne verzichten wollen.  
„Du bist das Licht meiner Augen, Nicolo, mein Herz. Ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich für immer verloren und diese grausame Art und Weise ...“  
Nicky legte ihm die Finger seiner rechten Hand auf die Lippen, unterbrach so Yusufs Rede.  
„Es ist gut, Joe. Sono qui, aber es ist jetzt vorbei, hörst du?“  
Der Italiener stöhnte erneut auf, während er sich innerhalb kurzer Zeit vollkommen regenerierte. Er drückte sich mit einer Hand von seinem Liebhaber weg, beanspruchte etwas Raum für sich.  
„Ich erledige den Dreckskerl.“  
„Yusuf, nein!“  
Der Italiener hatte die Hände seines Partners ergriffen und presste sie an sein Herz.  
„Ich habe ihn hierzu genötigt. Gegen deinen Rat und auch gegen seinen Eigenen habe ich auf diesen Kampf bestanden.“  
Yusuf betrachtete seinen Geliebten so erstaunt, dass der zu lächeln begann, seine Hände löste und den Kopf seines Partners in einer herrischen Geste zu sich heranzog und dessen Lippen, die etwas erwidern wollten, mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versiegelte.  
Joe saß daneben, fast an Nicky gelehnt und verdrehte seine Augen, anschließend blinzelte er Andromache und Duncan vergnügt zu. 

„Ich störe euch zwar ungern, aber was haltet ihr davon, wenn mir jemand auf die Beine hilft. Falls es aufgefallen ist, ich trage zwei Prothesen, wenn sich niemand erbarmt, werde ich hier anwachsen. Ich hatte jetzt wirklich genug Abenteuer für den Rest dieses Jahres!“  
Duncan eilte zu ihm, um seiner Forderung nachzukommen, während Joe seinem Partner auf die Füße half.  
Als Nicky vor Methos trat, gab Booker diesen auf sein Zeichen hin frei und der Italiener reichte Adam die Hand, um ihn zurück auf die Füße zu ziehen.  
„Adam, ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen und bedanken, denke ich.“  
Methos musterte ihn mit undeutbarem Blick und steinerner Miene.  
„Ich hätte dich nicht nötigen dürfen, auf diesen Kampf einzugehen. Es tut mir leid, dass mein Starrsinn nach so langer Zeit offenbar ein weiteres Mal die Oberhand gewonnen hat.“  
Adam nickte zustimmend, sagte jedoch nichts, denn Nicky fuhr mit seinen Ausführungen fort.  
„Danke, dass du es beendet hast. Das war wirklich…“ er schloss in schauriger Erinnerung kurz die Augen „… es war einfach furchtbar.“  
Methos nahm einen tiefen, seufzenden Atemzug, bevor er nickend antwortete.  
„Hör zu, Nicky. Ich wollte das nicht. Ich habe von Anfang an gesagt, dass das eine verdammt bescheuerte Idee ist. Ich weiß, warum ich ungern kämpfe. Es hat sich gezeigt, dass ich mal wieder Recht hatte, aber ich musste es einfach zu Ende bringen. Nicht nur, weil Yusuf dich nach all der Zeit nicht mehr töten kann, sondern weil ich schlicht viel zu erstaunt und zu fassungslos war, um es schnell, sauber und mit einem einzigen Schlag zu beenden. Ich hoffe, du trägst mir dieses…“, er hob in einer hilflosen Geste die Hände und stockte kurz, „… na, das hier nicht nach. Es wird sich in die lange Aufzählung meiner tausend Bedauern einreihen und hoffentlich nicht wiederholen.“  
Nicolo nickte mit einem schmalen Lächeln.

„Okay, dann würde ich sagen, für heute schließe ich mein Dojo für jegliche weitere Übungskämpfe.“  
Missmutig ließ Duncan seinen Blick über die Stelle gleiten, an der Nickys Blut langsam in den Parkettboden einzog. Er sollte dort so schnell wie möglich putzen oder wenigstens einen Eimer Sand auf die Stelle schütten.  
Er nickte Andy und Booker zu.  
„Könntet ihr mir bitte einen Moment helfen?“  
Andy schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, nickte jedoch und gab auch Booker ein Zeichen. Sie folgten Duncan in sein Büro, grinsten sich beim Anblick der belegten Platten an, die den gesamten Schreibtisch einnahmen und bemerkten auch die aufgereihten Kästen Bier und die Whiskyflaschen und Gläser.  
Andy runzelte fragend die Stirn und hob ratlos eine Hand. Das war doch völlig verrückt. Dieses Buffet wirkte angesichts dessen, was in der letzten Stunde vorgefallen war, geradezu grotesk auf sie.  
„was zum…“ entfuhr ihr verblüfft, doch sie wurde schnell von Duncan unterbrochen.  
„Könnt ihr das im Dojo aufbauen? Ich dachte mir schon, dass dieses Sparring anstrengend werden würde und wir alle danach eine Pause brauchen können. Außerdem fördert gemeinsames Essen den Frieden.“  
Booker musterte die beiden Bierkästen und eine farbverschmierte Platte, die an der Wand hinter der Türe lehnte. Offenbar hatte man diese kürzlich dazu verwendet, im weitesten Sinne künstlerisch mit Farbe tätig zu sein.  
„Und was machst du in der Zeit?“, fragte Andy den Highlander interessiert  
„Ich gehe in meine Wohnung, hole eine Jeans und zwei Pullover, damit die beiden wieder unter Leute gehen können.“  
Als der Highlander das Büro verließ, konnten sie ihn noch murmeln hören.  
„Seit ich den Alten kenne, hat mein Bedarf an Pullovern sich vervielfacht.“


	10. Das alte Lied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, es ist vorbei.  
> Mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge schließen wir mit diesem Kapitel unseren kleinen Ausflug nach Seacouver ab.  
> Diese Geschichte zu schreiben, hat uns beiden unheimlich viel Spaß gemacht und uns über 6 Wochen lang die Abende versüßt.  
> Nicht nur durch das Abtippen allein, auch durch die ganze Korrespondenz via Whatsapp, die vielen Rumspinnereien und Spekulationen und viele kleine Details ist diese Story zu so etwas geworden, dass wir mit Fug und Recht als unser Baby bezeichnen können.  
> Wir hoffen, dass es Euch genau so viel Spaß gemacht hat wie uns und wir freuen uns unheimlich über die wirklich, wirklich unerwarteten, unglaublich vielen Aufrufe dieser Geschichte.  
> Natürlich würden wir uns sehr über eine kleine Rückmeldung von Euch freuen aber wie das immer so ist, können wir das natürlich nicht voraussetzen.  
> Also wünschen wir euch viel Vergnügen mit dem Abschluss unseres Babys.  
> Liebe Grüße  
> SquirrelFeathers und die Rena

Booker bastelte unter Dawsons Verbesserungsvorschlägen einen improvisierten Tisch aus der Holzplatte und den beiden Böcken. Joe und Nicky kosteten unterdessen schon die ersten Köstlichkeiten, die Duncan organisiert hatte, als dieser das Dojo kurz verlassen hatte. Anscheinend um eine Lieferung entgegenzunehmen.  
Methos nahm kopfschüttelnd sein blutiges Ivanhoe wieder an sich. Zielstrebig trat er auf Andy zu, die gerade eine Bierflasche aus einem der Kästen nahm, legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm und zog sie mit ernsthaftem Blick einige Schritte beiseite.  
Einen kurzen Augenblick lang musterten sie sich gegenseitig abschätzig, prüfend, fast schon feindselig, bevor Methos sich dazu durchrang, in Andromaches Muttersprache seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen. Die skythischen Worte gingen ihm nicht leicht von den Lippen. Andy war neben ihm und vielleicht Quynh die einzige, die diese Sprache noch beherrschte, aber er hatte sie seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr wirklich angewendet. Jedoch war Skythisch, wie so viele andere auch, eine der Sprachen, die er für seine Tagebücher verwendete. Solange es Andromache gab, würde er sie auch nicht vergessen wollen, selbst wenn die Frau ihn wahnsinnig machte.  
„Das hier“, er hob das blutige Schwert so, dass sie es nicht ignorieren konnte, „wird sich nicht wiederholen, hast du das verstanden? Nie wieder werde ich gegen einen deiner Jungs eine Waffe heben, es sei denn, er will ernsthaft meinen Kopf.“  
Sie antwortete nicht, nickte dann aber zustimmend und warf einen ernsten Blick auf die blutige Klinge, bevor sie Methos erneut ausdruckslos musterte. Sie murmelte etwas auf skythisch, das offenbar nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt war und machte Anstalten, sich abzuwenden.  
Er griff an ihren Arm, hielt sie fest und brachte sie dazu, sich ihm erneut zuzuwenden.  
Warum brachten ihn diese simplen, kleinen Worte so in Rage? Lag es daran, dass er sie nun aus Andys Mund hörte? Jahrtausende lang hatte es ihn einen feuchten Dreck gekümmert, wenn ihn jemand einen Feigling nannte.  
„Wie bitte? Was war das?“, knurrte er verärgert. „Wenn es mir nicht so wichtig wäre, Duncan und sein Dojo unbeschadet aus dieser Sache herauszuhalten, würde die alte Version meines Alter Egos, dir jetzt, hier und vor deinen Jungs, dafür ins Gesicht schlagen.“  
„Der große Methos nimmt es mit dem ganzen Team auf? Ist das wirklich dein Ernst, Adam?“, seinen derzeitigen Namen spie sie ihm regelrecht entgegen. „Das wäre etwas, dass ich wirklich gerne sehen würde, sofern es denn wirklich Methos wäre und nicht dieser smarte Adam Pierson.“  
Ihr ernsthaft gemeinter Spott war kaum zu überhören. Methos Augen funkelten ebenfalls boshaft. Dieses verfluchte Miststück wusste verdammt zu gut, wie sie ihn mit Worten treffen konnte. Vielleicht wäre Weihnachten auf Tahiti wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen.  
„Und was denn?“ schnappte sie. „Hab ich etwa nicht recht? Hättest du dich nicht trotz allem so zurückgehalten, wäre es gar nicht so weit gekommen.“  
„Hätte ich mich nicht so zurückgehalten“, gab er aufgebracht zurück, „wäre das hier alles andere als ein Übungskampf geworden.“  
„Stimmt, du hättest Nicky nach zwei Schlägen entwaffnen und mit einem weiteren töten können, wenn du gewollt hättest. Du hast es nicht getan. Du hast dich ja zurückgehalten, du wolltest ja lieber der nette Adam Pierson sein.“  
Er starrte sie an und wusste nichts darauf zu sagen. Er bemerkte, dass die Anwesenden sie bedrückt musterten. Sie schienen sehr darum bemüht zu sein, ihre offensichtliche Besorgtheit ob der angespannten, aggressiv anmutenden Worte zu verbergen. Keiner der anderen Anwesenden verstand Skythisch. Methos verzog sein Gesicht zu einem schmalen Lächeln.  
Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und schloss kurz die Augen, um einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren.  
Ganz bewusst nahm er die Spannung aus seinem Körper, wirkte kleiner und harmloser.  
Dann nickte er und versuchte sich an einer Erklärung.  
„Du hast recht“ entfuhr es ihm resigniert. „Ich bin nicht mehr der Mann, der ich 332 vor Christus war und das ist auch gut so.  
Der hat in der heutigen Zeit nichts mehr verloren, Andy. Ich will das so. Aber du hast Recht. Adam ist in den Kampf gegangen und er hat diesem Typen von damals viel zu spät das Feld überlassen, um effektiv genug zu sein.“  
„Am Ende warst du keiner von beiden“, brachte sie nun bedeutend milder an. Sie wirkte fast mitleidig, als sie weiter ausführte. „Und das war letztlich das Problem. Dass ist der Grund dafür, dass es aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist.“ Ihre Finger strichen sanft und tröstend über seine Wange, bevor sie beide Hände um die Seinen legte, die noch immer das Heft des Schwertes hielten.  
„Gib es mir“, forderte sie ihn leise und versöhnlich auf. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du noch immer überleben kannst, wenn es drauf ankommt.“  
Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen tat er anstandslos, was sie von ihm verlangte. Sie nahm ihn an die Hand, wie ein Kind und zog ihn mit zu der Tasche, in der ihre Labrys lag. Gemeinsam ließen sie sich auf dem Fußboden nieder und begannen, die Klinge des Ivanhoe von Nickys Blut zu säubern.  
„Andromache, ich will unbedingt leben, aber nicht um diesen Preis. Nicht nur die verdammte Welt hat sich geändert, ich habe mich geändert.“  
„Und der da drüben ist es wert? Bist du dir da sicher?“  
Andromache warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf McLeod und Dawson.  
Methos entspannte sich und dieses seltene Lächeln, das ihn sehr jung erscheinen ließ, legte sich über sein Gesicht. Andromache fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, wie alt Methos bei seinem ersten Tod gewesen sein könnte. In diesem Moment wirkte er sehr offen auf sie, und sie wusste, dass er nicht sehr oft so ehrlich war.  
„Du hattest immer recht. Es geht nicht ohne Bindungen. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte ebenso wie ihr von meinen Artgenossen träumen.“  
Von einem Moment auf den anderen wurde er ernst.  
„Ja, oh ja! Er ist es wert. Wofür immer das zählt. Sind wir noch Freunde?“  
Andromache nickte nachdenklich.  
„Das waren wir nie, Methos. Alles, aber keine Freunde. Versuche, am Leben zu bleiben. Wir haben nur wenige feste Eckpunkte, auf die wir uns verlassen können.“  
„Ja, das ist wahr. Wenn du mich suchst, werde ich da sein. Halt dich auch dran.“  
Sie lächelte, schlang einen Arm um seine schlanke Gestalt und zog ihn in Richtung des improvisierten Büfetts.  
„Wenn wir jetzt nicht aufpassen, alter Mann, hat Joe alles weggegessen. Taugt das etwas, was dein Duncan im Allgemeinen anschleppt?“  
Methos ging sofort auf ihr Flachsen ein.  
„Oh ja, im Allgemeinen kocht er wirklich sehr gut. Ich esse sehr gerne bei ihm, lade mich regelmäßig ein und er kauft auch nur Sachen, von denen er selbst überzeugt ist.“  
Sie lachte laut schallend und wechselte zu Englisch über.  
„Ich verstehe. Der nette Adam Pierson muss sparen und er kann zudem nicht kochen.“  
Er legte seinen Kopf schief und schloss bestätigend seine Lider kurz.

Die Leute am Tisch hatten sich entspannt, als sie bemerkten, dass die beiden wieder miteinander im Reinen waren.  
Dawson lehnte sich schwer auf seinen Gehstock und prostete mit seiner halbvollen Flasche Bier den Anwesenden zu. Schon witzig, dass er von allen Anwesenden der jüngste war. Manchmal sinnierte es, war ihm das nicht bewusst gewesen am heutigen Tag.  
„Auf das Leben!“ Der Spruch bewirkte, dass alle Anwesenden umgehend auf ihn schauten. „Dass wir es alle so lange wie möglich genießen können.“  
„Auf wahre Worte“, beantwortete Methos den Trinkspruch.  
„Auf Freunde“, ließ sich Nicky vernehmen und erntete dafür leichtes Stirnrunzeln seines Partners, dass er mit einem Lächeln und leichtem Senken seines Kopfes erwiderte.  
Yusuf drückte ihn ganz kurz an sich.  
„Darauf, dass mein Dojo noch steht“, meinte Duncan freundlich, aber man hörte die Ernsthaftigkeit dahinter.  
Nachdem alle sinnend nickten und sich zuprosteten, ließ sich auch Andy zu einem Trinkspruch verleiten.  
„Auf Gastgeber, die ihre kalten Platten im Feinkostladen bestellen.“

Bookers Handy klingelte und riss zumindest die Mitglieder der alten Garde aus ihrer gelösten Stimmung. Andy warf Methos einen bedauernden Blick zu und der ahnte bereits, dass ihre kurze, gemeinsame Zeit mit diesem Anruf sehr wahrscheinlich ein jähes Ende finden würde.  
Sebastien verzog sich mit dem Telefon in die äußerste Ecke des Dojos und führte das Gespräch mit kurzen, murmelnden Worten.  
Seine Miene war ernst, als er sich an Andy wandte und ihr leise etwas ins Ohr raunte. Sie nickte zustimmend und warf Joe und Nicky einen auffordernden Blick zu.  
Methos rang sich ein schiefes Lächeln ohne jeden Humor ab, als er sie prüfend musterte.  
„Ein Job?“  
Sie nickte bestätigend. „Nicaragua. Wir müssen heute noch los.“  
Er legte wissend den Kopf schief und neigte in einer kurzen Geste ergeben den Kopf. Methos kannte diesen Ablauf ziemlich gut. Es war immer das gleiche Prinzip, die selben Umstände, unter denen sich ihre Wege wieder einmal trennten.  
Booker trank in Ruhe sein Bier aus, während Nicky sich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln von Joe löste und die wenigen Schritte zwischen sich selbst und Methos überwand.  
Yusuf nickte ihm bestätigend zu und begann, Nickys abgelegte Waffen an sich zu nehmen.  
Der Italiener verfiel in seine eigene Sprache, nicht das typische, moderne Italienisch, er sprach jetzt ligurisch, nutzte den alten genuesischen Dialekt seiner Heimat und hoffte, dass Methos diesen ebenfalls verstand.  
„Ich trage dir das, was heute passiert ist, nicht nach, Adam. Ich möchte, dass dir das klar ist. Es wäre schöner gewesen, wenn du mich nicht so verdammt schmerzhaft getötet hättest. Oder wenn ich ganz auf den Tod hätte verzichten können, aber dieser Vorfall ist jetzt Geschichte für mich.“  
Methos lächelte erleichtert, warf jedoch einen zweifelnden Blick auf Joe, der ebenso ernsthaft zurück starrte.  
„Das ist schön, Nicky. Ich fürchte nur, dass für Yusuf nicht das Gleiche gilt.“  
Nicolo schenkte ihm ein schelmisches Lächeln und freute sich insgeheim über Adams makelloses Ligurisch.  
„Du kennst ihn doch. So sehr hat er sich in den letzten Jahrhunderten nicht verändert. Er ist nachtragend, ja. Über euere kleine, gemeinsame Geschichte in Al-Andalus hat er einige Jahre getrauert, aber gib ihm etwas Zeit und er wird sich wieder beruhigen. Ich werde dafür Sorge tragen.“  
Methos runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Die wenigen Tage, die er in Al-Andalus mit Yusuf verbracht hatte, die gemeinsame Zeit, die stürmischen Nächte einer verzweifelten Leidenschaft, beschränkt auf eine solch unheimlich kurze Zeit im Leben zweier Unsterblicher, von all dem wusste Nicky ganz offenbar. Und ganz wie Andy prophezeit hatte, schien er wenig überrascht und noch sehr viel weniger verärgert über diese gemeinsame Romanze der beiden zu sein.  
Er hob auffordernd die Rechte, um Methos zum Abschied die Hand zu schütteln.  
„Tu mir den Gefallen und behalte deinen Kopf noch eine Weile. Vielleicht trinken wir dann in ein paar Jahren nochmal skythisches Bier in irgendeiner Bar.“  
Der Angesprochene konnte kaum etwas anderes tun, als Nickys Hand zu schütteln und erleichtert lachend zu nicken.  
„Vielleicht versuche ich mich mal an einem Rezept aus Genua.“  
„Oh“, entgegnete Nicolo kopfschüttelnd, „bitte nicht. Das Bier aus Italien ist einfach scheußlich. Wenn es wirklich soweit ist, bringe ich besser einen guten Grappa mit.“  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und nahm von Yusuf sein Schwert entgegen.

„Wir müssen gehen“, warf Andy ein und wandte sich an den Highlander, „es war interessant, dich kennenzulernen. Ich habe selten mit jemanden trainiert, der so gut war.“ Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Dawson fügte sie hinzu: „und bei dir ist es schade, dass du sterblich bist. Meinen Respekt, Dawson.“  
Dawson nickte skeptisch und brachte ein „Gleichfalls“ heraus.  
Andy wechselte noch einen kurzen Blick mit Methos, den der genauso ernst und stoisch erwiderte.  
Dann deutete sie in Richtung Tür und innerhalb kürzester Zeit war die Alte Garde verschwunden.  
Duncan nahm sich ein Lachsschnittchen vom Tisch.  
„Ich glaube fast, wir haben Grund, zufrieden zu sein und uns zu freuen.“  
Über Methos Gesicht lief ein Lächeln.  
„Ich bin leicht zu amüsieren, Mac. Aber ernsthaft, jetzt kommt der Teil deines Textes, in denen du dich über meine Vergangenheit auslässt.“  
Joe wandte sich ab, damit niemand das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht sah.  
Aber Duncan MacLeod überraschte ihn.  
„Methos, ich bin wirklich froh, dass du das Ganze überlebt hast, und ja, die meisten deiner Freunde sind seltsam. Aber ich beginne zu verstehen, dass du dich wirklich geändert hast. Und das ist gut.“  
„Ja“, antwortete Methos und klaubte sich den Lachs von einem Baguette, „das ist der Lachs auch, sehr sogar.“  
Dawson schloss seine Augen resignierend, es würde sich wohl nichts ändern zwischen seinen beiden Freunden, aber das war gut so. Er war sich sicher, dass diese beiden nie den letzten Kampf gegeneinander führen würden.  
Das war für ihn die Gewissheit, dass sich die Welt, die er kannte und schätzte, weiterdrehen würde.  
Und das war gut so.

Unten auf der Straße fragte Yusuf: „Wann startet das Flugzeug?“  
Booker schaute ihn skeptisch an „In eineinhalb Stunden. Warum fragst du?“  
Yusuf nickte ernst. „Ich werde dort sein, aber ich will das nicht so stehen lassen.“  
Er schaute um Verzeihung heischend auf seinen Partner, aber über Nickys Gesicht glitt nur ein Lächeln. Fest verschloss er seine Hände mit der seines Liebhabers.  
„Wir kommen pünktlich, aber das ist wichtig.“  
Nicky nickte und zog Yusuf in Richtung Dojo zurück. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und ließ Yusuf los.  
„Verabschiede dich und mach es richtig. Wir haben nicht sehr viele Freunde und alte Liebhaber, die uns überleben. Ich warte hier auf dich.“  
Yusuf wollte schon etwas erwidern, aber Nicky lächelte nur.  
„Du bist es wert und er ist es auch. Ich habe kein Problem damit. Mach deinen Frieden mit ihm.“

Sogar Methos wirkte einen Moment erschrocken, als die Türe aufgestoßen wurde und Yusuf mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zukam.  
Trotzdem bewegte er sich nicht, spreizte sogar leicht seine Hände ab.  
„Wenn du Arschloch dich noch einmal an Nicky vergreifst, bist du Hundefutter.“  
„Das wird nicht geschehen“, antwortete Methos und hielt den harten Blick stand. Plötzlich lief ein sanftes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Aber Hundefutter ist schon ein wenig hart.“  
Dawson entspannte sich augenblicklich, denn er sah sofort, dass es hier um etwas ganz anderes ging. Nur Duncan wirkte sprungbereit.  
„Es ist falsch, so auseinanderzugehen. Bei uns kann es immer das letzte Mal sein“, setzte Yusuf hinzu, ohne auf das Hundefutter näher einzugehen.  
Mit einem Schritt überwand er die letzte Distanz. Er berührte Methos fast und blickte ihm in die Augen. Schließlich lächelte er. „Lebe wohl, mein Freund.“  
Er legte Methos beide Arme auf die Schulter, nickte und wartete darauf, dass der Alte das erwiderte.  
Dann zog er ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn ohne weiteres Zögern ausgiebig.  
Duncans Augen weiteten sich erstaunt, als er entdeckte, das Methos die Augen schloss und diesen Kuss sofort leidenschaftlich erwiderte.  
Schließlich lösten sich die beiden voneinander.  
„Behalte deinen Kopf und pass auf dich auf.“  
Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Yusuf zum Gehen.  
„Yusuf, ich wollte nie jemanden verletzen, den Du liebst. Bleib am Leben und achte auf Nicky. Das ist wirklich wichtig.“  
Joe verhielt kurz seinen Schritt, nickte bestätigend und verschwand durch die Tür.

Duncan starrte ihn noch immer unverwandt und schockiert an, als er sich zu ihm umwandte.  
„Was?“, sagte Methos konsterniert, „Was ist los? Das war ja wirklich eine Oper. Mir steht der Sinn nach etwas Queen.“ Er suchte Dawsons Blick und fügte lächelnd hinzu.  
„Ich brauche jetzt Bier, Blues und einfache Wahrheiten. Jemand Lust?“  
Dawson schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Die Bar war natürlich geschlossen aber er zog den Schlüssel aus der Tasche und hielt ihn klimpernd so, dass Methos und Duncan ihn sehen konnten.  
„Na kommt, Jungs“, brummte er tadelnd. „Ich kenne genau den richtigen Ort, wo man all das finden kann.“

Nicky zog Yusuf hinter der Tür in seine Arme und lächelte ihn versonnen an.  
„Besser?“, fragte er.  
„Viel besser“, antwortete Joe bestätigend, doch Nicky sah ihm an, dass er nicht ganz glücklich mit der Situation war.  
„Nicky ich…“  
„…Ich weiß“, unterbrach sein Partner ihn.  
„Aber ich…“  
Der andere legte beschwichtigend die Fingerkuppen seiner rechten Hand auf Yusufs Lippen.  
„…Yusuf, ich weiß, dass Du ihn geküsst hast und das ist in Ordnung so. Es war ein Abschiedskuss, den ihr euch seit mehr als achthundert Jahren schuldet. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.“  
Joe starrte ihn einen langen Augenblick ungläubig an, griff dann in sein Haar und zog ihn nahe zu sich heran.  
„Oh verdammt, Nicolo, du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich Dich liebe.“  
Nicky grinste schelmisch und ergab sich in einen stürmischen Kuss, bevor er Yusufs Hand ergriff und ihn mit sich nach draußen zog.


End file.
